Banned Love
by Lilac Queen
Summary: He knew he shouldn't feel this way for her. She is a vampire and he is werewolf. There is no way he could fall for a vampire. But he's already fallen for her. Very hard. CHAPTER 9 UP. SasuSaku. AU.
1. Prologue

**Summary: He knew he shouldn't feel this way for her. She is a vampire and he is werewolf. There is no way he could fall for a vampire. But he's already fallen for her. Very hard**

Vampires and Werewolves.

These two creatures or should I say _monsters _have not even one thing in common. Absolute hate against each other, fury, disgust and irritation, these are the only emotions that they feel for each other. They want nothing more than to rip each other to innumerable pieces. It's been like this since the clans were formed. Their natural enmity against each other was a mutual feeling. But there is only one thing common for them both- _keep their clan a secret from humans_ _at all cost._

A special school was formed for these creatures to make it easy for them to hide their true identity from the world. The only problem was that the school was common for both- vampires and werewolves. This just fueled the enmity feeling among them. They can't even stand each other and to think that they would sit in one classroom full of their foes and enemies was quite hard to imagine. The elders of the respective clans complied with the idea, though they are not much supportive towards it. If two different schools were to be created then it would have raised suspicion among humans and they would have started to be nosy.

So it wasn't a surprise to anyone when they would hear breaking sounds in neighboring classroom. It was inevitable and natural to see these two different types of creatures fighting against each other. Sometimes the teachers would try to break the fight but when it got too tiresome they would just let them be. They all are just waiting for a chance to rip each other's throat apart. It wasn't a surprise for Ino when she entered the class with her clan members to see the werewolves glaring at her viciously. She rolled her eyes at their group glaring and just made an unaffected annoyed sound which in turn angered the female werewolves.

"Hey there bloodsucker, I saw some blood packages in your locker. Too much _hungry_, huh?" the red head of their group sneered at her. The others laughed along with her from their clan, while the vampire group just hissed.

"Ha, you must be losing your eyesight Karin, there is no such thing in my locker. Maybe you should visit an optimist, you are losing your sight, _granny_." Ino sneered back at her. Now it was the vampire group's turn to laugh.

"At least we don't get blind when we see _blood_." The leader of the werewolves Sasuke Uchiha made a comeback which made the opposite group shut their mouth. It was the truth and they couldn't deny it. But they just feed on animal's blood, not human blood. Or at least they have been trying it for a few years.

"Listen you mutt, keep that mouth of-"

"Enough!" A sound from the door of classroom echoed in the area. Quite footsteps were followed by the voice and not even a single vampire dared to look at the newcomer, already knowing who it was. The leader of vampires- Sakura Haruno walked with the natural grace vampires possessed and disapproval in her forest-green eyes. Her pink hair swaying along with her as she moved to stand between Ino and the leader of werewolves who was sitting on a desk with his both legs on the front desk. The werewolves made a hissing sound at the new arrival and the vampires were going to hiss back, but a silent glare from their leader stopped them.

"Did you all forgot what I instructed yesterday? I thought I made my intentions clear to you all." Sakura said with disapproval in her tone.

"Sorry, Sakura. But I swear they started it first. We were just-" Ino started but her leader interrupted her.

"Ino, you know better than to answer back to them. There is reason why you are second in command after me."

"Hai, this will not happen again."

"And I expect you to give some _respect_ to these people."

"How could you expect me to-"

"That's it. Now take everyone for a hunt near the neighboring mountains. It is essential for them to feed today as well as tomorrow. The reason will be explained later to you all. Just get going."

"Hai."

Ino glared at the leader of werewolves before she marched to get out with others following her eagerly- either to escape the stench of werewolves or excited to hunt.

Sakura turned to face the leader of werewolves who appeared to be quite bored with her giving lecture to her _disciples._

"I apologize for the rudeness of my clan members," she said in a sincere tone.

"Hn"

"I will keep an eye on them to prevent from this happening again." She said with smiling with politeness tagging along in her voice.

"Whatever," he replied in a rude tone.

He didn't understand why the leader of their natural enemy was so keen on keeping the relationship between them as friendly as possible. Doesn't she know that they are enemies _naturally_? There isn't anything that could bring these two creatures to even _stand_ each other. Everything about vampires repels his kinds. Their pale complexion, their natural grace, their voice and most of all their sickly sweet _smell_, these are some of the factors that repels them. But still here she is, the leader of vampires- their natural enemies- trying to create friendly environment for both of their kinds. If she thinks it would work, then she is totally _crazy_.

"Well, I should get going. Sorry, once again, for my kinds' behavior. I will try to keep them under control. Now if you would excuse me." She gave him a smile and turned on her heels and walked towards the classroom door with the same grace.

He watched the female werewolves glaring at her, mostly because they were jealous of her natural grace. Even though all the vampires were graceful, she was somehow _more graceful_ than all of them. Even her scent was different. It didn't sicken him to death like others of her kind did. But still it wasn't particularly bearable either. He looked down when she was out of door, and only then did he notice a small piece of paper crumpled I near his hand and he immediately recognized whose it was.

The scent was dead giveaway. But why would the leader of vampires give him a note when she could herself talk to him in person, as she had been doing just seconds before. Deciding not to dwell on it too much, he opened the note and crunched up his nose in distaste of her scent. He scrutinized its contents carefully and put the note in his bag. If the werewolves found out they would go berserk. The thought somewhat amused him but didn't tempt him that much. He was confused about what she wrote, but still he decided to oblige.

"_I have something very important to discuss with you considering you are the leader of werewolves. This affects your kinds as much as our kinds. I will wait in the middle opening of the forest near the river. Be there by 3:00 pm. Sorry for giving you trouble. But this is quite important_."

_-Sakura Haruno_

If this affect his kinds, as well as theirs then it's only one thing- their existence. It concerns something related to both of their existence. Well, if that's what it is about then he would surely go. After all, he is the leader of werewolves. It's his duty to keep their existence a secret and protect them. And he will fulfill his duty at all costs.

**Hey guys! So I have adopted the lifestyle of werewolves and vampires from Twilight, but trust me the plot is totally different from it. In fact it's nothing about Bella and Edward. It's about Sasuke and Sakura. The most happening couple of all time. So,**

**Read, Review and Enjoy.**

_**Yours truly and sincerely SasuSaku major fan,**_

_**-azura 14**_


	2. Chapter 1

**MyKyo: Yes, the vampires in my story glitter. I'm really sorry if you don't like it. But it is important for them to glitter for my plot. Please keep on reading and thank you for the review :D**

**Aliana Fleur: I'm glad that my story got you interested, really. Please keep on reading and thank you for the review. I hope this chapter was up to your expectations. You could flame me if something's wrong in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>He reached there just two minutes before the given time. He saw around to search for the leader of vampires, but found no one. The opening meadow was filled with green grass, which reminded him of the forest green eyes of the leader of vampires- Sakura Haruno. The name kind of suits her if her hair color is taken into consideration. The vampires have been their mortal enemies as far as he could remember. There sheer presence is enough to drive them on to the edge. Also, they vampires fight among themselves, too. There is a different clan of vampires residing in some other country away from the clan here.<p>

He wondered what the leader of vampires has to say to him. After a few moments he gave up on finding the subject. Then the pink-haired vampire emerged through the trees surrounding the meadow. She always wore a black cloak on her clothes. Even in school and all other places. He had never seen her in any other colour.

"Thanks for coming. I expected a late appearance." She said with a smile.

_What's with the smile? How could she always be in a good mood?_ Sasuke thought with disgust.

"Whatever. What did you wanted to talk about?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Always to the point, I see." The smile never leaving her face. "How about we discuss this in the café?" she asked gesturing towards the café at the corner of meadow. It was quite small and he wasn't even aware there was a café that existed in this meadow.

"Hn, whatever." His monotonous reply didn't surprise her, as if she was expecting it.

They both walked in human speed towards the café. Sakura walked two feet behind. Because if she walked in the lead, the leader of the werewolves would surely get offended. They sat opposite of each other on the table outside of the café, facing each other.

"Speak." He anything but ordered to her.

She wasn't offended by his rudeness. It was to be expected.

"As you already know that this school was created to keep our identity a secret, what I am about to say concerns the same topic. We have to make efforts to make our school seem normal because some other schools will be visiting it."

"_What?_" Now that caught him by surprise.

"I know. Even I didn't expect it. This is quite sudden. Actually, the students from other schools will come to visit our school and stay here for a week or so. We have to behave in human manner in front of them all. And yes, that means vampires and werewolves will have to work together on this." She finished with a grin.

He glared at her. She was obviously excited over this. Well, he is not.

"How in the world did you _ever_ think that it is _possible_?" he asked.

"What's not possible? If you are referring to us working together, then yes, it is very much possible if we make an effort on it."

If possible, his glare turned more vicious. This little petite figure had a smartass monster within her. But he knew there was something more other than this which she wants to tell him.

"And?" he inquired. She looked at him and then understood what he meant by his impatient expression.

"You guessed right, there's more. I wonder what your reaction would be on this." She said in an excited tone which didn't at all surprise him. He guessed she could get excited at small trivial things.

"And what would that be?"

"The elders want us to train together." She said and leaned forward a little bit to study his expression. It seemed that she got what she expected.

"_What the fuck? _That's not _possible_. No one will ever agree on this." _Including me_ he added mentally.

"We have no say in this. As I already said, the elders want us to train together. They have come to a compromise regarding the future obstacle and they expect us to support them."

"What's the reason for this sudden _alliance_?" he asked with disgust lacing his tone. He was obviously not very much _happy_ about it. The acid tone when he said _alliance_ hinted it.

"You must already know that there are conflicts between vampires themselves, right?"

He nodded. There were vampires who drank human blood in other country. These two types have been fighting for a while over the feeding issue.

"It is likely that they would attack us. And along with us, they will intend on killing your kinds, too. The elders think that if we work together on taking them out, it would be a piece of cake to destroy them."

Killing other vampires? At least there is one thing that would be helpful in making other werewolves agree with him. They would most likely jump at any opportunity to kill these bloodsuckers. But there's one problem.

"But what if we kill you instead of them in the fight? We don't really see faces when we fight. We could easily misunderstand you as an enemy."

"But you can smell. Make all the werewolves catch our scent and remember it. I'm sure that would clear out all the misunderstandings."

He nodded. As expected from the elders, they always think everything out.

"When do we start?" he asked with a sigh.

"Tonight. In the forest which has a very big opening. Bring them all to catch our scent. One of us is quite skilled with fighting in with the other kinds. He has experience and will guide us all in training. I expect co-operation from your side."

"Don't expect any type of friendship from our side. Co-operation is the only thing you will get."

"Of course. Would you mind telling your friends to put some perfume on themselves, please? You all _stink_." She said crunching her nose in disgust.

"I could just hope that _we_ don't die trying to get your scent in our senses." He retorted with a smirk. She looked kind of cute when she with that disgusted expression. He immediately slapped himself as soon as the thought occurred to him. There was no way that a vampire could be cute in his opinion.

"Hey! We don't stink!" she fought back.

"Yes, you all do. It drives us crazy. Makes us want to attack you, you know." He informed her, the smirk still in place. He chuckled as she huffed and puffed her cheeks out with a pout on her face.

The leader of the vampires is quite interesting. He couldn't help but look forward to work with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! I can't believe that only two people have read this story. That's so sad. If there are no responses then there is no need for me to continue this story. I thought that this story is quite different and so it would have many readers. But it seems that I was wrong .<strong>

**And please if you have read this chapter then _review._ I just want to know what other people think of it. The opinions of readers matter greatly to an author.**

**So please, please, _REVIEW._**

**All you have to do is click the Review button at the bottom.**

**Ja Ne!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Apple: Aww really, it's cute? I'm glad you think so. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Essy-chan: Hehehe….it's interesting huh? Oh you have no idea what's coming next in this story. Keep reading and reviewing please.**

**thedoggydog2: Is my story really awesome? Oh my god, then it's already a success for me. Well, not really, but still ;)**

**Pink Vixen: I'm glad that you love it! Please keep reading and reviewing.**

**Hotaru Himura: Oh yes! I love SasuSaku too. Sometimes I too can't wait for my own update!...Uh, hehe…oops? I am such a weirdo, aren't I?**

**WhatChuuKnowBoutMe: GOMENASAI! I'm so sorry but I can't place Naruto as a vampire. Sasuke and Naruto are inseparable buddies. Sorry. About the jealousy thing, don't worry! I have already taken care of that part. You will see in this chapter about it..maybe XD**

**Toolazy2login: I'm happy that you like. And I'd be more happy if you aren't too lazy to review :P Keep reading and reviewing please.**

**Cindy Medeiros: You love the history, wow! I'm very, very, very much glad. Please keep on reading.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They had reached the dense forest as soon as the sun had settled. The darkness had always been their cover. It had been very hard to make the werewolves agree to the alliance part. But as soon as they learnt that they would be able to tear pieces of some vampires, they were all ready. His best friend aka. the loud-mouthed idiot- Naruto Uzumaki made it less hard for him. The blonde was quite excited to train with those bloodsuckers. Sasuke had rolled his eyes at that. It was expected from Naruto. His personality is over-friendly.

His eyes swept carefully across the dark trees surrounding the opening in a circle. The dark shadows of the trees were frightening enough for any human to not keep a foot on these grounds. This forest is the most secure place to train. He has to admit, the leader of vampires thinks thoroughly through her decisions. He glared at nothing in front of him. This alliance is showing signs of a revolution.

He still couldn't trust the vampires. For all he knows, they could just lure them in training and attack them without a warning. His observing eyes caught the shadows coming towards the meadow opening from the northwards direction. They were marching in their inhuman speed. All of them dressed in fighting clothes.

His gaze swept casually to search for a black cloaked figure. He was sure that the leader of vampires would be dressed as usual. But his thought were ceased when a figure- last to appear on the training grounds-stepped on the field. It surprised him to see the leader of vampires without her black cloak. Instead, she was dressed in some casual clothes. She wore blue baggy jeans, a lavender top, and a dark blue-darker than her jeans-hoodie on it.

Her eyes swept through each living being present in the field and finally rested on him. She grinned at him, probably amused by his irritated expression. Her pink hairs were unrestrained and were flowing with the wind. Her forest green eyes were wild with anxiety and ecstasy. Oh how he wanted to strangle her little neck for influencing this alliance. The scent of vampires was driving him over the edge. His followers were standing behind him. He himself was dressed casually in dark black jeans and a navy blue shirt on it. He walked forward as the leader of vampires stepped ahead in front of everyone. Her hands were stuffed in her hoodie's pocket. If possible, her grin widened when he glowered at her.

Scrunching up her nose at his smell, she started to speak on behalf of vampires.

"You all could really use some perfume, but we will manage." The vampires snickered at the statement of their leader while the werewolves just growled, getting ready to glomp the leader of vampires if she insulted them again. Sakura rolled her eyes at that. Sometimes the werewolves are so immature.

"Get to the point. Who's the trainer?" Sasuke asked in an irritated tone. Seriously, he was not in a mood to chit-chat with the pink-haired bloodsucker.

The pinkette just pouted at his anger. She was expecting to have some fun along with training. Of course, she forgot to add the stubborn, bratty behavior of the leader of werewolves.

"Shiniya" she called glancing behind to search for the said person.

As soon the name was called, a tall figure stepped ahead. He wore black baggy jeans with blue collared shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, ready to train. His hairs were dark brown in color and his dark blue eyes could almost be mistaken for black. He had a smirk placed on his face; his eyes were gleaming with excitement. He stepped next to his leader and stared directly at the pack of wolves, his smirk threatening to break into a full blown-out grin. Sakura rolled her eyes at that and introduced him to others.

"This is Shiniya. He will be our trainer for the fight against other vampires." She glanced at the pack of werewolves and explained them. "They not only intend to kill us, but also to wipe out your pack. The elders thought it mandatory to involve you in this fight. With you by our side, the elders think it would be very easy to win against them. I am expecting co-operation from your side, just as you would receive it from our side. And we could also have some fun together!" She finished with an exciting tone. All of the present werewolves and vampires stared at her as though she was some parasite.

"What?" Sakura asked as she noticed the incredulous stares she was receiving. The vampires just ignored their leader.

"I'll be your trainer for this upcoming fight. If you have any questions then please ask them before the training starts." He informed as Sakura nodded, agreeing with him.

"When will they arrive?" Sasuke asked. This time the leader of vampires spoke.

"That's the part which is unclear yet. I could see them coming, but when-that's something I am not aware of." She seemed quite uncomfortable while having a bit of unclearness in her mind.

"Why do they differ from you all?" this time Naruto was the one to ask. He was standing right behind his leader and best friend, Sasuke.

"We differ on the basis of our diet. You are already aware that we need blood to survive. Basically, that's the only thing which is common for them and us. But, we differ in the methods and from whom we feed. They can't control their hunger for blood and are usually hunting on humans for it. They think that it's the only thing they could survive on. But we disagree greatly with their theory. We feed on animal blood. And we drink enough to survive, whereas they drink more than it's required." She finished grimly.

"What about the methods?" Sasuke asked slightly curious. The pinkette smiled at him.

"Oh that! I totally forgot about it, sorry." She apologized and continued. "We drink as much less as possible. We don't kill any animal for our purpose. While the others, they just tear their prey apart and suck them dry. Practically, they kill their hunts." Grimacing, she shuddered. She had always opposed their methods. How could they be this cruel?

"Their reason for the fight?" Karin asked with malice lacing her tone. Sasuke glared at her for that. He had warned her to behave in a civilized manner.

"They want to extend their hunting grounds. If they defeat us then they would gain access to kill off humans in this regional area, too. We want to prevent them from killing more humans as much as possible. If we kill them in the fight then the region in which they reside will be safe, too."

Sasuke didn't miss the hopeful tone in which she ended her explanation. It made him realize that she really did want to win this fight and save as many humans as possible. He sighed. This pink-haired leader of vampires sure knows how to influence people.

"Now that we are finished with the questions, I'd like for you all to listen to my instructions. They would be handy in the fight." Shiniya informed them suddenly getting into the trainer personality.

Sakura moved to stand next to the leader of werewolves who was standing outside the circle, keeping an eye on his kinds, waiting for any of them to suddenly go berserk. The pinkette decided to keep an eye on her kinds, too. She wouldn't be surprised if any one of the vampires can't take the stinking scent of werewolves anymore and decide to attack them.

"So, how did you manage to make them come here for training?" Sakura asked in an exciting tone. The leader of werewolves rolled his eyes at that.

"They just want a chance to tear a bloodsucker apart. It doesn't really matter if it's you or them." He said in his baritone.

"Hey! That hurts my feelings, you know!" she exclaimed dramatically placing a hand on her heart which has ceased to beat. That's right, vampires don't have hearts.

"Vampires don't feel. They don't have a heart to feel." He said not caring if he sounded harsh.

He got no response from the leader of vampires. Wondering if he had gone too far, he glanced down at the pinkette who was few inches short from reaching his shoulders. She was staring off into space with a sad expression. Noticing his gaze, she looked up at him. Then she looked down towards the ground.

"I used to have a heart. I was a human before. I used to feel emotions. I didn't choose this life willingly. I didn't choose to be a heartless monster." She said in a grim tone.

The leader of werewolves stared at the pinkette wide-eyed. The leader of vampires was a human before. She used to have a heart that could beat. She used to have a heart that could feel emotions. Watching her saddened expression, the leader of werewolves, for the first time in his life, was guilty.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Hey guys! Is that supposed to count as a cliffhanger? I don't really know :P**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter would be a surprise for all you. **

**So I want a lots and lots of reviews to update next chapter. Reviews= azura14 very happy= very fast update=readers happy.**

**So you see that if you all review in the end you all will be happy. **

**Please **_**review **_**instead of just adding this story to Favorite Story/Story Alert. **

**Ja Ne~**


	4. Chapter 3

**WhatChuuKnowBoutMe: Of Course, there's nothing better than a jealous Sasuke. And yeah, you're right. Naruto suits more to be a werewolf. Please keep on reading and reviewing. Thank you.**

**MagicallyElectrocuted: Umm….hehe, sorry about the clothing choice (sheepish smile). But I wanted to keep it simple for training. I hope you could understand that. Sakura's outfit in shippuden was so boring, so I couldn't put that here. Thanks for the review and please keep on reading.**

**mdtiger: Actually, I've heard of that show but I haven't really tried watching it. And one more thing, there will be no hybrid transformation in my fic. Sakura will remain a vampire and Sasuke will remain a werewolf. Because that's the way this plot came to my mind. And yes, in time you'll come to know everything. Please keep on reading and reviewing.**

**SasuSakuKawaii: No, you misunderstood. The fact that a vampire can't feel emotions is just a belief created by them because they don't have hearts. If Sakura can't feel anything, then how can she love Sasuke? Thanks for reviewing and please keep on reading.**

**lovly4u: Thanks for the complement. Of course I will keep going because I have support of all you readers. Please keep on reading.**

**-Jewlz: Hmm, intense moments? I'm not really sure that it would be this soon. They are of two different kinds who hate each other. So, no. I don't think that there will any intense moments soon. But in future, I guess ;) Thanks for the review and please keep on reading.**

**Essy-Chan: Oh my dear Essy-Chan! Is the fact that Sakura was a human before and Sasuke felt guilty a bad thing? Your sentence implies that and I quote "Oh what has this fiction world come to?" That kind of scared me….hehe. Sorry if I disappointed you in last chapter but please keep on reading. I promise it will get better with time.**

**thedoggydog2: I apologize for the short chapter. I have been hearing a lot of that :P I will try to write long chapters. Please continue reading and reviewing. Thank you.**

**easily1994addicted: Nice idea, really? Oh that's very good then. I keep on getting inspiration from all the reviews. YOSH! I'll try my best with each chapter of all my stories. Thank you for reviewing and please keep on reading.**

* * *

><p>Shiniya stepped into the empty space between the vampires and the wolves. It wasn't hard to see him- his skin was bright against the darkness. He threw a wary glance towards Sakura, who nodded. Shiniya sighed.<p>

"These vampires are blood-addicted. It makes them blind. They would fight with great power to obtain what they want. And that's their weakness. They would mainly seek blood in this fight. They won't be much attentive towards the fight. So, never go for the obvious kill, because they will be a pro in that. They are stronger compared to us, but they are also _idiots._"

Some snickers resounded in the field. Sasuke snorted at that. Vampires are _idiots_. They just won't admit it. Sakura on the other hand giggled at Shiniya's forlorn expression.

"We can conclude that as long as we attack them from the side and don't give them time to think, we could win this fight very easily. They don't _think_, they just _act_. All we have to do is keep them confused and tear them apart at the right moment. " he grinned.

"Shhota?" he called. At that moment, a tall figure, almost 5'8", made its way towards the trainer. He had light brown hairs and his eyes were a brilliant shade of hazel. He had a grin on his face, his eyes full of mischief.

"Okay, this guy here will be an example for you to observe as we both fight. He's the best example for the brainless one's." Shiniya smirked

"Hey!" Shhota protested.

"He would as unstable as them. Only relying on strength rather than brain. They think that power can achieve anything." Shiniya informed.

"I will _try _not to use my brain" Shhota muttered with his eyes narrowed.

Shiniya grinned at that. He loves to get on the nerves of the younger brown-haired boy. Then he backed up a few more paces, his body tensing.

"Now he will try to catch me. Watch us." And then he disappeared.

Shhota charged at him like a lethal bear, grinning with sureness that he would win. He was fast in his movements, but Shiniya was _faster_. When it seemed like the young vampire caught Shiniya, his finger's clenched around nothing but air. Shhota leaned towards Shiniya who stood directly in front of him. With inhuman speed he dashed forward, straight towards his target. But in a blur, Shiniya was behind Shhota and had caught his hands in a vice-like grip behind. And it was over.

Shhota cussed at his loss. His grin replaced with a frown. Shiniya freed his companion and turned his attention towards the spectators.

"This is what I meant when I said that they just attack what's in front of them. If I attacked him straight forward he would just kill me in a second. But instead, I chose to confuse him by attacking from side. Keep this in mind. "

"Again," Shhota insisted. He eyes burning with determination to win.

"You don't get second chance in the fight. Once you're caught, then you are dead for sure." Shiniya said in a serious tone.

"My turn!" The pink-haired leader of vampires called from where she stood along with the leader of werewolves.

Sasuke looked at the pinkette. Now that he thought, he never saw her ability to fight. He didn't get a chance. He was curious about the strength of this petite vampire who could be easily mistaken for a helpless being. It seemed that she had overcome her 'once a human phase'. It's better to see her all excited rather than depressed, he thought. Then immediately he hit himself mentally. Why should he care about the behavior of this pinkette? She was a vampire, his enemy. This alliance is just till the fight lasts, not forever. He instead decided to concentrate on the fighting methods. He watched as the leader of vampires danced blithely into the ring, the graceful movement making others stare at her in envy.

Though he knew that Shiniya would never allow any harm to come to his leader -he just seemed that loyal-it was still interesting to watch what they would present. Shiniya sank back into a crouch facing the leader. The pinkette stood motionlessly, looking tiny as a doll in front of her opponent, smiling to herself. Her pink hairs swishing with the wind, but she didn't seem to mind that, instead her eyes concentrated on her companion. Then Shiniya stalked in inhuman speed towards his leader and then he disappeared and then suddenly he was on the other side of the pinkette-who didn't appear to have moved. Shinya wheeled and launched himself at his opponent again. His confident face now appeared to be deep in concentration as he attacked. He landed behind Sakura like the first time, only to miss her again.

But then Sasuke noticed that the pinkette _was_ moving. He had been missing the small movements because he was distracted by Shiniya's attacks. She just took a couple of steps here and there to avoid her opponent's attack. Sasuke watched as she took another step to her left, while Shiniya's grasping hands whistled past where her waist had been. He noticed with increasing curiosity that the leader of vampires never left her eyes from her opponent. She was very sly in her defense, moving only to avoid the blow, without wasting much energy.

Then Shiniya closed in, and the pinkette began to move faster. To Sasuke, it seemed that with her unmatchable graceful movements, she was just dancing. She kept on spiraling and twisting and curling in on herself to escape her opponent's clutch. Once, she get caught, it'd be all over. It looked like they both were doing some sort of unique self-made dance, their each movement graceful. And then finally, Sakura laughed. Out of nowhere she kicked Shiniya out of his legs and now he was facing the ground with his opponent sitting on him with a grin on her face. The fight was over, the leader won.

"Gotcha," the pinkette said and got up offering a helping hand to Shiniya. He accepted it and got up with little trouble.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "You truly are one frightening little monster. Who would guess that from your little size? Your opponents will be quite surprised at this discovery."

There was a roar of appreciation from the watchers. Sasuke was surprised to find it coming from the werewolves, too. This caused him to smirk. He could sense that the pinkette has gained a newly found respect from his kinds. The vampires on the other hand were whistling and cheering on their leader.

"Well, I learned from the best." She winked at Shiniya who rolled his eyes.

"But you are stronger than me. Me training you hardly counts." He shook his head.

Sakura came to take her place beside him and asked. "How was it?" He could easily sense her smug tone.

"Not bad," he replied with a smirk. Her smug expression turned into a frown.

"_Not bad_? It was _awesome_. Why don't you just admit it?" she huffed, her eyes blazing with irritation.

"Hn. Don't get so smug. You're not the strongest here." He informed her, effectively getting on her nerves.

"Ugh! Stop redeeming me. And I never said that I was the strongest." She told him with anger lacing her tone.

"Hn, I know." He watched as she puffed her cheeks out and pouted at nothing in particular. That made him chuckle. She was acting childish.

She glared at him when she heard the chuckling sound. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Stop behaving like an immature brat. It's not flattering." He informed her with the smirk still in place.

"Oh c'mon! Immature brat, my ass." She muttered.

Shinya then revised all the points again to grill them in everybody's head.

"Okay, that's all for today. We'll meet tomorrow at the same time here. Mostly, we'll practice new fighting methods."

At last it was time for the werewolves to catch the scent of vampires. Sakura saw as werewolves as well as vampires grimaced at the thought of coming near each other.

"So, get on with it." The pinkette told the raven boy.

"Hn. We'll go far from here and change ourselves. We'll be back in few minutes. Till then assemble everyone in a straight horizontal line." He instructed her. She nodded and watched as all the werewolves ran off towards the north direction. She informed everyone about the required position and told them to keep enough space for a werewolf to pass comfortably.

"If we could hold very still, it will make it easier for them to catch our scent without trying to kill us." The leader informed. Some vampires smirked at that, thinking about a war breaking out right now between them. But no one will go against their leader's order.

The werewolves came back. The pinkette stared wide-eyes at their huge size. They were beautiful, varying in many shades. She guesses that the orange one-almost brown- was Naruto, judging from the jumping appearance. She giggled at that. The wolf first came to her, even though she was standing at the end of the line. The wolf sniffed at her and winced slightly, but still looked down at her with appreciation. Yes, they were huge then her height. This caused her to giggle again. The werewolf stench didn't bother her that much. She watched as other wolves started from the start of line, in discipline, unlike Naruto. She saw them some of them were red, some grey, some sandy in color. They varied in many shades, each one had different one.

But one stood out immensely among them. He was dark black, like a raven. His eyes were a deep ebony that sparkled in the middle of darkness. His werewolf form was much more intimidating than his human from. He was standing last in the line, watching his comrades. The pinkette was sure that she had never seen someone more huge than this werewolf. His appearance made it clear that he was the leader of werewolves.

Everyone was almost finished with catching the scent thing, except the leader who was coming towards the last one left in the horizontal line- that was her. He turned and looked down at her. His eyes held a mild mischievous emotion. Slowly he bent down to her level and he pulled back his muzzle over his sharp blade-like teeth and lolled his tongue out the side in a grin. Sakura giggled at the antics of the leader of werewolves. His comrades watched from sidelines as their leader gave a wolfy grin to the pinkette.

Sakura laughed at his expression, finding it very funny. She had never seen a werewolf grin before. She observed the thick black fur on his body. They moved along with the wind. The raven wolf slowly, carefully bent down to sniff at her hairs. As soon as he sniffed, he flinched and stuck his tongue out, as if he was gagging. The pinkette glared at him for that. But still she couldn't keep the laugh within, and ended up laughing. It was hard to control when the wolf looked just plainly so _cute_.

She had a sudden urge to stroke his fur, which was dark raven in color. But still it shined in the presence of moon. Slowly, she raised her hand to touch the side of his face. The werewolf took a step back at her sudden movement, but after seeing the hurt in her eyes at his action, he leaned forward towards her, bending to give her more access.

Unsurely, she touched the side of his face and realized that the fur was rough as well as soft. She stroked his fur for a bit and then a smile graced her face as she heard a complying sound from the wolf. Her cold fingers were warm against his fur. But after sensing the disgusted stares which she was receiving from other werewolves-with exception of some-she immediately recoiled her hand back.

The raven wolf snapped his eyes open at the sudden lost of warmth. But after he saw the glances his kinds were giving the leader of vampires, he knew the reason. He emitted a noise that sounded like a sigh and turned to face the pinkette who looked embarrassed at her actions. He gave her a slight push to get her attention, and shook his head to tell her to ignore them. She gave him a grateful smile and ruffled his raven fur for a bit and then left towards where other vampires were waiting for their leader. As soon as she left his side, they started moving.

The raven wolf stared at the pinkette, watching her walk in human speed towards the east. Then as if sensing his stare she turned around slightly and gave him a grin, showing her white sparkling teeth. He grinned back his wolfy grin and watched as she waved at him and continued on her path. This was a start of something that neither of them had ever anticipated.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! <strong>

**How was the chapter? Good? Bad? Not up to your expectations? Tell me all that.**

**I was excited to write this, but I think it's not as good as you all would be expecting. Sorry if you think anything was out of place.**

**I tried my best to keep the characters in their…..…..character = =ll**

**You could flame me if you don't like what I've written. I will amend to it. But don't be too harsh :P**

**Please, please **_**review**_** and let me know how this chapter came out. I love reviews. They make me so happy that I immediately start writing next chapter ;)**

**Oh and one more thing- How is the chapter's length? I tried to make it as long as possible. I didn't want to add all unnecessary drama just to make it large, so don't mind if the chapter is small.**

**Ja Ne~**


	5. Chapter 4

**WhatChuuKnowBoutMe: I tried to keep Sakura a badass as well as somewhat polite and cheery and all you know. And I'm glad that we both agree on the "Naruto being a werewolf" thing. I'd be very sad if any one of my reader is disappointed by anything in my story. Thanks for the review and keep on reading. **

**Chiaki Misa: Yeah, I hope you don't think that I did any mistake while explaining the fight. And as you had seen eclipse then you'd have no problem in knowing the actual scene. But from now on I would make werewolves participate, too. So watch out for it. Please keep on reading and reviewing.**

**SasuSakuKawaii: The exchange between Sasuke and Sakura is my favorite part, too. I was feeling all giddy when I was writing it. I thought that my readers need something to smile at the end of the chapter. The happiness of readers is all I want. Thanks for the review and please continue reading. **

**xXSnowAngelPainterXx: I'm glad that my chapter made you go…awww! It's a progress for me. Please keep on reading and reviewing**

**Neko the kawatta cat: It was my intention for making the last scene somewhat cute. It seems I was successful in that one. Please continue reading.**

**Killmeangel24: Was it really awesome? I'm glad that you think so. I'll try to make other chapters awesome, too. Thanks for the review and please continue reading.**

**charity: I'm glad that you thought my chapter was good. Please continue reading and reviewing.**

**MagicallyElectrocuted: Well, I tried to make it as cute as possible. As cute as a big huge werewolf could be :P I love cute, totally. Thanks for the review and please keep on reading.**

**Hotaru Himura: Oh I love SasuSaku moments, too :D I was so excited to write the last part in the previous chapter. Please keep on reading. I'll put more cute moments ;)**

**-Jewlz: I love that part, too. I could even imagine that. It will be so CUTE! Anyway, thanks for the review and also I'll try to add more moments like that. Please keep on reading.**

**Essy-Chan: How in the world I'll be bored by your rambling? You resemble Naruto so much. Always hyper and full of energy. I'm glad that I didn't disappoint you in any chapter. But I don't think it is possible for me to be a global fan writer. My parents don't want me to be a writer. They think it's of no use. I am tired of trying to explain that writing is my life, but they think it's silly and time wasting. They want me to be a software engineer. I've no interest in it. I am very intelligent in academic work and I'm always first in my class. That's what influenced them to think that I'd be able to be an engineer without problem. But I want to become a writer. But sadly, that's not possible. Anyways, ignore my rambling and continue reading.**

**IloveSxS: I'm happy that my previous chapter came out good enough. I was nervous for that. Thanks for the review and please keep on reading.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sasuke was confused at his actions last night. What in the world was he thinking while going and having fun with the leader of vampires? But still strangely, he didn't regret his actions. In fact he wanted her to touch him like that again. Her cool fingers that grazed over his fur. The comforting manner in which she was stroking his fur. He was slightly irritated by the glances werewolves were giving her, that made her retract her hands. He wondered if he would have any more of that comfort. He immediately shook his head. His thoughts were running in some strange direction. Better to stop their trail.

He walked through the corridors of the school making a round to check if there were any rebellious werewolves roaming around trying to bunk their classes. When he was sure there wasn't anyone out, he made his way to his class. And just as he turned around the corner he saw the leader of vampires checking corridors herself. As soon as she sensed his presence she turned to give him a smile. He just decided to ignore her in return and started walking. He heard quite footsteps following him and then a figure started walking beside him. He glanced sideways to raise a questioning brow at the pinkette.

"Hi!" She said energetically.

"Hn" was his reply. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't you say anything other else then that. It's not even a word."

He rolled his eyes not bothering to answer her question. He wanted to stay away from her as much as possible. She huffed at his unresponsive nature and started to wonder what his problem was. Yesterday he was all cuddly-buddly. What happened now? Stupid werewolves. Always so strange.

"Which class you have now?" She asked trying to start a conversation.

"Hn. History" he answered monotonously.

"Really? Me too!" She grinned.

_Great _he thought_. Just what he wanted_.

"Hn"

"That's great, isn't it?" She asked excitedly. God, is she ever _not _excited. But he didn't mind that entirely. She's always walking around like some kind of sunshine. So _naïve_, he decided.

"Hn"

"Ugh, that's not a response I expected." She huffed again with a pout forming on her face.

"What do want me to do then? Do a happy dance?" He asked with a roll of his eyes. She was so childish. Sometimes, it's hard to believe that she is the leader of vampires.

"I wonder if you even know what a happy dance is." She muttered. He narrowed his eyes at that. He wasn't that oblivious.

"Isn't it something people do when they are very happy?" He asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes." She answered reluctantly. They reached the classroom and immediately heard growls and hisses from inside.

"Oh god! They are at it again. And I thought things will change a bit after yesterday's training." Sakura whined with exaggeration.

"Hn. You can't expect to find them hugging each other. It's been just a day." He reasoned.

She just glared at him. The leader of werewolves was not at all supportive in her efforts to bring these two distinct creatures on friendly terms. Such an ass he is. She wanted to retort but instead decided to keep quiet as they entered the classroom. All the seats were full except the two at the back. There was place to sit for four people. Sasuke made his way to the end of the row, ignoring the flirtious glances of Karin. He saw as she glared at Sakura, probably wondering what she was doing behind him. He sat on one of the sits and turned his attention out the window. But his head snapped sideways to see who sat next to him. It was the pink-haired leader of vampires. It was known to everyone that the leader of werewolves prefer to sit alone and isn't so keen on sharing his sit with anyone. Well, maybe the pinkette wasn't aware of it. She smiled at him and started to remove her books.

"What are doing here?" He asked irritated.

"Attending me history class…?" She answered with a confused stare.

"Why are you sitting beside me? There is a vacant sit next to this one. Go there." He told her, still irritated.

"What? Why would I sit alone when I can sit with someone? I hate sitting alone. Your werewolves scare me." She pouted. He knew she wasn't serious about being scared. She is stubborn, very much. It's useless to fight her. So he turned to gaze out the window instead.

"Hey! Don't ignore me. At least you can try to make a small talk. It's called politeness." She said in a whiny tone.

"No. it's called talking for no reason and without a purpose, trying to irritate me. Now shut up or I'll force you to sit in the next sit." He warned her. She immediately turned to face forward and became immobile like a stone. He rolled his eyes at that. Then the teacher entered the room. His name was Kakashi Hatake. He was a werewolf. Sasuke knew him from childhood. Kakashi was the one to train him and Naruto. He didn't have any anti-vampire feelings. In fact, he was friendly with other vampire teachers. He saw as he waved at Sakura from front. He also had a father-daughter relation with the pink-haired leader of vampires.

"Yo students. Sorry for being late. I was lost trying to find this classroom." He started with his lame reasons again.

"LIAR" everyone shouted at him except Sasuke, and Sakura-who just laughed at the teacher.

"Hey, hey, now calling your sensei a liar? C'mon, I've something interesting to tell you." H e said with a mischievous glitter in his eyes. Everyone listened attentively. There was rarely anything that Kakashi-sensei had to tell them. So it must be something important.

"As you know that some other schools are visiting us, we've decided to keep a party in their presence. It would make us seem more normal. We have come to an agreement that there would be ball dance conducted in this party. It's compulsory for everyone to dance. So you need to find a partner to dance with." Students waited for him to continue. They knew he has something more to say.

"And…there's more." He confirmed their doubts.

"A werewolf has to have a vampire as a partner and vice versa." Kakashi said with a smile that was invisible in his mask.

"_WHAT?_" There was an uproar in class among the werewolves and vampires.

"Enough. The elders decided that since there an alliance newly formed this would help in making you all come together and be friendly and understanding towards each other. You have two weeks time before the dance. Better get yourself a partner before that." He winked at everyone.

Sakura gave a full blown-out grin to Kakashi. At least there's someone who is supporting her in this alliance. It's good that this partner thing was suggested. She turned to glance to her side at the stoic leader of werewolves only to find him scowling. She decided to ignore him. He'd just complain, anyway. They could talk during training today.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They were all gathered on the same grounds as yesterday. They were standing in the same position as the previous day. Sakura and Sasuke stood next to each other keeping a close watch. Sakura decided to stay out of training for today. Sasuke on the other hand decided to just sit out and keep a close watch as some of the werewolves were quite jumpy about the dance partner thing. They could attack the vampires.

He watched as Shiniya explained them about strategies. He was picking partners one by one to show others the new ways of fighting. He gazed downwards as the pinkette tapped his arm, asking for his attention.

"Hn?" he asked.

"You're not happy about the dance partner thing, right?" She asked giving him a sheepish smile. He knew it all along that she was involved in this.

"No." He answered curtly.

"Is it because you don't want to dance with a vampire?" she inquired.

He sighed. That was not the case. He just plainly didn't want to dance. He doesn't care about who is partner is.

"No." he answered after thinking.

"Then what's the problem?" She asked truly concerned.

"I don't dance." He replied with a sigh.

"Oh" she nodded while giggling. So he wasn't against him having a vampire as dance partner. That's good.

"Hn"

She rolled her eyes at his usual remark. Today, she was wearing green baggy jeans with a light pink top over it. She had a black jacket over the top. As always, her hands were stuffed in the pockets of her black jacket. She got tired of standing so she went a bit far and sat down Indian style and continued watching from afar.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that. She was tired, he guessed by her expression. He wondered what she was doing the whole day to get so tired. And then he remembered that she was probably visiting elders and making preparations for the upcoming visit of humans. He didn't know why, but he felt some kind of emotion for her. She was trying her best to bring these two different creatures together. She didn't have any kind of selfish purpose for doing this. She was thinking about the welfare of both the kinds. But she didn't have anyone supporting her choice. She was all alone on this mission. Not a single supporter. And without a second thought, he rushed towards the forest, escaping the pinkette's gaze.

Sakura was watching the way Shiniya tried to catch Ino-his opponent. Ino was fast but not much of a fighter. Shiniya was more skilled than Ino could ever be. There was no way the blonde could win that one. But she had the undeniable talent that was rare. She could manipulate the minds of her opponent. But since Shiniya know this, it wouldn't work on him. But the other vampires from the opposition wouldn't be aware of that. So there's no need to worry about Ino.

Sakura was suddenly alarmed when she felt a presence behind her. She was just going to turn around to face what was behind her only to find a raven wolf sit beside her. She stared at the werewolf form of Sasuke in shock. She hadn't even notice him disappear. The big wolf gazed at her with an unreadable emotion. She smiled as the wolf crept closer to her so she could lean into him. She stroked the raven fur of the wolf and leaned on it. The fur felt soft against her cheeks. It was a tickling sensation and almost made her giggle. She had her left hand in the pocket as she leaned toward the same side and her right hand kept stroking the thick black fur.

"I know that you're not happy about the alliance." She started. The wolf turned to face her questioningly.

"But you should understand my side, too. If we keep on fighting among ourselves then we would be vulnerable against the upcoming attacks." She tried to reason with him.

"I mean, just look at it. The way they keep on insulting each other and keep on fighting among themselves. Why do they hate each other so much? I know that there's no apparent reason for it. Just because our ancestors were not on good terms doesn't mean that we should continue the legacy, you know. We could change that. But if you're not willing to help me then how even hope to bring them together. We would be weak against the outer attacks." She kept on explaining her side.

Sasuke knew that she was trying her best but her efforts weren't enough. Soon she would lose all her hope. Then she would get saddened at her failed attempt. And for some reason, he didn't want that to happen.

"Would you please help me?" She asked in a whisper. Her pleading tone made him hung his head low. Unconsciously, he was defying her efforts until now. But no more. He'd support her. She won't be alone on this anymore. He emitted a sound that resembled a sigh and nodded at her.

"Really!" She squealed and hugged him around the neck. Her pink hair surrounding his vision, her scent invading his strong sense of smelling. He growled as some hairs slipped into his open eyes. She quickly retracted herself the moment he growled. She gave him a sheepish smile as the werewolf glared at her.

"Oops, sorry!" She stuck her tongue out in embarrassment. He shook his head at her childishness.

"I was just really happy. I get excited really fast, you know." She tried to explain.

The wolf rolled his eyes at that. At least she herself knew that she gets excited very easily.

"But thanks anyway. I'm glad that I'm not alone in this anymore. I was starting to lose all hope." She informed him with a smile.

He just stared at her. So she really was losing all her hope. He made the right decision of supporting her then. He just got closer to her and made her lean into him. He like the feeling of her soft being leaning against him. Not to mention that her stroking action was quite comforting, too. He knew it was wrong. But right now, he could care less about it. She was happy, and that's what matters.

Sakura liked it more when he was in werewolf form. He would get all cuddly. He isn't as rude and anti-social as in human form. She feels a strong sense of protection when he is with her. Right now, she won't care if the enemy decide to attack right here. As long as she has the raven wolf by her side, nothing seems impossible.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Hey guys! **

**How was the chapter? I tried to make some understanding between both of them. **

**I **_**tried**_** to make it longer and interesting. Tell me if I made any progress in that.**

**Since my birthday is coming up I want to complete ten chapters by then. Though my other stories have completed 6 chapters i.e "Rebel Girl" and "My Boss"**

**Oh right! I have updated the sixth chapter of "My Boss" yesterday. Be sure to check it out.**

**And guys, as usual, review.**

**Make me happy by reviewing. Think of it like my birthday gift, you know. I'm very happy with the number of reviews I'm getting on each chapter. And I hope that the number keeps on increasing with each chapter.**

**So review.**

**Ja Ne!**


	6. Chapter 5

**ayame81131: Um, no..I don't think I'd have any of the imprinting thing from Eclipse in my fic. It'd be like copying the same plot. I'd rather prefer for the natural love, you know;) And I'll not rewrite all the chapters because I've written them with proper thinking. Thanks for the review and please continue reading.**

**2lazy2login: I'm glad that my chapters are longer because I've received a lot of complaints on that matter. Please keep on reading and reviewing. Thank you.**

**-Jewlz: Hm, I have been thinking of doing something like you suggested for some time. But I hope you won't mind waiting for a few chapters. Their relationship is just starting to develop so I can't get him over-protective over her this early. I really hope you understand. But I promise to add the scene you want. Thanks for the review and please keep on reading.**

**SasuSakuKawaii: Um, no, he can't talk in his werewolf form. That would be epic :O ! Anyways, thanks for the cute complement. Please keep on reading and reviewing.**

**jihyun15: Hehe, thanks for the review. I love to make them seem cute. I'm happy to have made progress in that. Please keep on reading.**

**Essy-Chan: Dear Essy-Chan, sometimes I feel that it's a curse to be a smartass in class. I hardly have any friends. They backstab me for no apparent reason other than jealousy and it's so lame. Writing is my only outlet of feelings. To be a writer is my passion. Thanks for the big-ass review. I hope you will keep giving some big-ass reviews like these;)**

**ChickFreakSistaFierce: Of course I will keep updating for all of you readers. I love you all! Please keep on reading and reviewing.**

**ILoveSxS: Hehe, thanks for the cute complement. It makes my day to get appreciation from my readers. Thank you and please keep on reading.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He was walking through the corridors again. But this time he paid special attention that there wouldn't be any interaction with the leader of vampires. When he is in his wolf worm, her warming presence attracts him so much that it's fatal. He must stay away from her as much as possible. He was just passing through the right end of the hallways when he heard a crashing noise.

_Thud_

_Boom_

_Crash_

_Squeal_

He merely raised an eyebrow at the noises coming from the library. He stepped back a little and moved his eyes around to see what this all commotion is about. To his surprise, he saw the pinkette sitting on the floor lying between heaps of books fallen around. It would have been hard to find her if it weren't for her pink hair color. She looked frustrated from the looks of it. He guessed her height isn't enough for her to get the book she wanted and ended up falling all the books down. He watched as her bright green eyes-that are brighter since he agreed to support her-held childish stubbornness. Her face was drawn out in a pout. Finally, she sighed and moved to get up, only to realize that there were too many books occupying her surrounding space, making it unable for her to move unless she would like to step on them.

He watched her defeated expression with slight humor. She really was immature, he decided with a shake of his head. He moved inside the entrance to help her. She looked up hearing light footsteps coming her way. Her eyes held surprise at his sudden appearance.

"Hn."

He extended his hand to her, offering his help. She smiled a grateful smile and accepted his awaiting hand for help. The moment they hand their hands touching each other's, a shocking current passed through him. Sasuke immediately retracted his hand and observed it. Sakura gazed at him with unsureness. She wondered what happened that he repelled his hand so suddenly.

"Uh, thanks for the help. I was just-um- trying to-uh- get the book and, fell down. " She started spluttering out nonsense. She tends to that when she's nervous.

"Hn. What are you doing here?" He asked, effectively ending her babbling charade. She looked at him and answered.

"Getting a book. Isn't that quite obvious?" She asked rolling her eyes. He glared at her.

"Which book?" it isn't everyday that you see the leader of vampires finding a book. Then she went in the nervous-mode again. She continued to smile at him.

"I thought that since we are making an effort to keep this alliance intact, then I should at least know your kinds well enough to not cause them any problem. I want to make efforts from my side, too. So I was searching a book related to your kinds' history. I hope you understand that." She told him with her unsure smile in place.

"Hn. You don't need to do that." He brushed it her off. Her efforts are a waste of time.

"But why?" She complained whiningly. He was back to being an ass again.

"Your mere presence is enough for us to get annoyed. Maybe you all should shift or move from here. It'd be a great relief." He remarked half-heartedly. It was fun to tease her.

"What? You ass! Stop saying that! You redeeming jerk, why do you always want us to go away." She said out loud and soon clamped her hand on her mouth, at her impoliteness.

"So the leader of vampires has quite a mouth, huh?" He smirked at her. The pinkette laughed nervously and did a u-turn facing the shelf. Her back turned towards the Uchiha. She continued to observe the books, searching for her intentional book. But, she decided to strike up a conversation with the leader of werewolves.

"So, what are you doing here?" She asked carefully. There is no guarantee when he would suddenly lash out at her.

"Hn. I heard crashing noises." He said staring at her accusingly.

"Uh, haha, sorry for that." She stuck her tongue out in embarrassment.

"Hn."

She finally got the book she was searching for and turned around to face him.

"We can sit you know." She said gesturing towards the black leather couches reclining in the big library.

"Hn," he moved towards a black couch and sat down. He wanted to ask the pink-haired leader of vampires something regarding the upcoming fight.

"I'll try to answer your question. Don't hesitate to ask." She said sensing his mental conflict. He wouldn't have sat with her if it weren't for a purpose.

"Hn, I was curious. Is there something which is more appealing to the vampires other than human blood?" He asked uncertainly. The answer was likely a negative one, he guessed. But to his surprise, the answer was something unexpected.

"Yes, there is something which appeals vampires more than human blood. Vampire blood." She answered with a straight face. The raven werewolf snapped his head to face her. Vampires have _blood_? Now that was something he wasn't aware of.

"_What?_" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I know it's weird. But it's the truth. Our blood appeals more to our kinds. But, we don't feed on each other, because it's fatal for us. The one who drinks a vampire blood gets stronger and one from whom the blood is drawn gets weaker and weaker until the feed." She explained to him. He made a disgusted face. Vampires are the most confusing creatures.

"We have a silent treaty between us about not hunting each other." She continued.

"Hn, disgusting." He commented. She nodded, not surprised. She herself found it quite disgusting.

"I know. But it's the-" She was cut off when suddenly a vampire rushed to her. She could tell he was searching for her.

"Sakura-sama, a fight broke out in the classroom. Please come fast. It's taking a turn to worse." The vampire rushed out the words to her. Both the leaders were immediately alarmed. A fight means there has to be a werewolf and a vampire involved. They immediately rushed to the classroom.

Sakura entered the room first and was quite taken aback for seeing Ino involved in the fight. She turned to the blonde's opponent and found a red-head sneering at Ino. Sakura remembered her name was Karin. Her nails were grown out quite a few inches. She was half-way through her wolf transformation.

"Sasuke," She called out alarmed. He was by her side in a second, his eyes taking in the critical situation. He eyed the red-head disapprovingly. He had warned her to _behave_. He'd decide her punishment later. At first he needed to break out the situation calmly. Karin was in a critical stage. A little irritation is all it'd take for her to go berserk. But before he could move the pink-haired leader of vampires rushed to stand between both the unrestrained opponents.

"Karin, calm down. Don't get so angry. It's dangerous. You could cause serious damage." Sakura tried to reason with her in a calm and soothing voice. But it was no use. The limit was already crossed.

"Get away Sakura. I could easily handle this little wolf. She's a bitch anyway." Ino said to the pinkette with a sure confidence that she'd win.

"Ino, get back. I'll handle this. Don't get involved in any fight. Haven't I already told you that?" Sakura shouted back at Ino. The blonde scowled but complied with the leader's order anyway. But the moment she stepped away from behind Sakura the already half-transformed red-head werewolf had made a move. She swung her hand towards them, without warning. Sakura along with Ino was send toppling back towards the wall. They both crashed in different directions.

Ino crashed into a nearby bench, getting less of the impact. Sakura crashed into the glass shelves to the right side of the classroom. She groaned in pain as the glass pieces were embedded in her skin. She was lying a foot away from the wall and was barely able to get up. She tried with all her strength to move. Before Karin could do any damage Sasuke caught her and restrained her with just an ounce of his strength. She is no match for him. But he sensed that something was wrong. He turned his eyes to swipe a gaze around the classroom only to find the hungry gazes of vampires. He turned towards the direction of their gazes and found the leader of the vampires as their destination- who was slowly trying to remove the tiny and big shreds of glasses from her pale skin.

But his attention was towards the blood that was oozing out in an incredible amount. The shreds of glasses were deeper than they looked.

"_Yes, there is something which appeals vampires more than human blood. Vampire blood."_

His eyes widened as he remembered the conversation he had with the pinkette a few minutes before. He can't just watch as the vampires attacked the pinkette as her blood appeals to them very much. He breathed a sigh of relief as soon as two figures entered the scene. Naruto, along with Shiniya burst through the opened door and immediately spotted the injured pinkette. Shiniya stared at her blood with wide eyes and immediately looked towards his kinds. As expected, they were ready to attack their leader.

"Ino, get everyone out before they hurt Sakura. _Now_." Shiniya ordered to the blonde who was clutching her nose with her hand- trying to block out the appetizing smell. She looked at Shiniya and nodded unsurely. But she soon realized that she couldn't control her thirst for blood. And she gave an apologizing look to Shiniya.

"I-I'm sorry, Shiniya. It's too a-appealing." And with that said she rushed out of the classroom to avoid hurting her leader.

He could understand the situation for Ino and decided to deal with her later. First he needs to save his leader from his own coven. He stood between the other vampires and the pink-haired leader of vampires.

Even though he could barely contain his thirst for the blood, he controlled it somehow. But he needed some help. He has to get the leader to the nurse or her bleeding won't stop. It'd just attract more vampires. He looked at the leader of werewolves who had the red-heads hands restrained. Sasuke nodded at once at his questioning gaze and handed the red-head to Naruto. The blonde had no problem in restraining Karin. But his worried gaze travelled towards the injured leader of vampires who was breathing heavily.

Sakura turned her eyes to see the hungry stares she was getting. She couldn't anticipate what would happen next. There were too many vampires for Shiniya to fight alone. She has to get out of here somehow. And she thanked god with all her might when Shhota came in the picture. He rushed to Shiniya's side. Even though he wasn't much trained to restrain his thirst for blood there is no way he'd let any harm come to his leader.

Sakura turned to stare at the leader of werewolves who was coming towards her. He ignored her questioning gaze and picked her up carefully, bridal-style. He paid special attention to not put any pressure on her wounds. He made sure that she was hidden from the views of other vampires. He walked towards the exit ignoring the warning hisses of the vampires. Just as he stepped out he saw other vampires coming their way. They glanced once at the leader, and immediately accessing the situation, they entered the classroom. He guessed that the blonde vampire must have informed them. But he didn't miss the hungry gazes of these vampires. Vampires are so _sick._ They could try to harm their own leader. He walked towards the way that leads to the nurse's office. He could understand why Shiniya asked _him_ to take her instead of himself. His smell would easily cloud out some of her blood. He was surprised at himself that he wasn't much repelled by her blood smell. It was powerful then her usual odor.

Sakura had a hard time to keep herself in check. She could just scream out in shock at anytime. The leader of _werewolves _was carrying her for god's sake. Keeping his hate aside he was helping her. That's a progress for their alliance. But her thought went back to what happened in the classroom. A fight broke out between Karin and Ino. These two are difficult to make understand. Karin has a violent and hasty nature. Ino is very verbally abusive and makes the person in front of her very angry quite easily. She sighed out loudly grabbing the attention of the person who was carrying her. Her head was getting lighter and lighter with each second. She could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness.

Sasuke noticed the pinkette going limp in his arms. He adjusted a bit more to make her comfortable. He knew she had fainted because of blood loss. It's still hard for him to believe. He realized that he doesn't really have much knowledge about these creatures. All he knows is that they seek blood for their survival. He looked down to observe the sleeping face of the pink-haired leader of the vampires. Maybe they have something more to them then just blood sucking thing. They could have been misunderstood. Her pink hairs tickled the side of the face a little. He stopped his train of thoughts right there while shaking his head. He was losing his mind _again_. This pinkette had much influence on him than any other person. He isn't sure whether it's good or bad. Time will tell that.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Yo guys!**

**It's been a long time…..I guess?**

**Sorry if the chapter was updated late. My school reopened so I was quite busy. I hope you understand.**

**And just when I said that the number of reviews are increasing you just had to put me down. The number of reviews **_**decreased**_**. Oh god, that's so sad for me.**

**Anyways, review people, review. Make me happy so that I could celebrate my birthday on November 21 happily. I love you all and please keep on reading.**

**REVIEW. I hope that I get a total of 60 reviews after this chapter.**

**Ja Ne~**


	7. Chapter 6

**cutecookiechick: Thanks for the vote of confidence. I'm really grateful for your support in this hard time for me. Please keep on reading and reviewing.**

**killmeangel24: Thank you for your support and advice. I'll try to follow my dream to the extent it'd be possible for me, without hurting my family or friends. Please keep on reading this fic.**

**Jakurine: Yes, your advice did help me. It gave me a boost of confidence, I guess. Thank you for being considerate and please keep on reading.**

**RangikuHime: I'm sorry that you have a similar experience as me. I hope I could be as stronger as you. Thank you for giving me your piece of confidence and please keep on reading.**

**- Jewlz: I'm extremely grateful that you believe in my writing. Thank you for being considerate and giving me time to bring myself together. Please continue reading.**

**PunkEmoChick: Thanks for your understanding nature towards my sudden halt in writing. And yeah, you did make me feel better. Thank you and please keep on reading and reviewing.**

**paigesakurap: Thanks for saying that I don't deserve such hardships. Thank you for understanding my state and please continue reading.**

**wiwi: I really wish I had guts like you to do what you said. I hope I could be as stronger as you. Thanks for giving me confidence and please continue reading this fic.**

**Killer Angel: Thanks for wishing me. I'm sorry for being so irresponsible. I hope you'd ignore it and continue reading and reviewing.**

**Angel0wing0writer: It's hard to believe that I have a fan, really. I'm sorry for your cat's situation. Thanks for saying that I'm worth living. Please keep on reading and reviewing.**

**theristia: I'm extremely grateful that you think of me as a worthy writer. It gave me great confidence. I hope you'd ignore my irresponsibility and continue reading this fic.**

**CrImSoN-AnGeL666: Thanks for offering your help; I'm really thankful that you even considered talking with me even though I was being irresponsible. Please keep on reading and reviewing. Thank you.**

**DarkArtemis4: Thanks for believing that I'm talented in writing section. I'm grateful that you even considered advising me.**

**sasusaku4evar: Thank you for the advice. It was very significant for me. I'm really sorry for being such an irresponsible writer. I hope you'd ignore it and continue reading this fic.**

* * *

><p>She woke up to the sound of beeping monitor. At first she tried to open her eyes which felt as heavy as leads. Though, she didn't quite manage that. So she tried to open them with less force and in a slow manner. And it worked. The sudden white light made her blink rapidly. She could hear some noises in the background. But before she could make out the source of noises, a sudden address to her was made by a certain blonde.<p>

"SAKURA! HOW ARE -" Naruto yelled only to wince after a thumping sound..

Sakura winced at the sudden noise and moved her hands to block out the loud noise, only to realize she couldn't move one of her hand.

"Dobe, keep it low. She's still in the process of waking up." A baritone remark was made by the leader of werewolves.

Sakura squinted her eyes to see three figures sitting by her bedside. The leader of werewolves was sitting by her right side along with Naruto who was currently rambling at his leader for hitting him unreasonably. Shiniya was sitting to her left side, his face relieved. And then it came all back to her. She was in the special room of the hospital ward in the school. The memory of previous situation made its way to her slowly.

"Teme, I was just asking her-"

"What-what happened? Where is everyone else? Are they okay?" Everyone turned their attention on the pinkette who was getting up from her sleeping position, only to be pushed down gently again by someone.

Sakura look questioningly at the leader of werewolves, just to see him pointing to her right hand. She looked down to see her right hand in a cast and could feel several gauzes wrapped around her body around the stomach and legs as well as her hands. She grimaced at her own state.

"They are fine. Currently mourning for trying to attack you." Shiniya informed her without a hint og remorse in his voice for his fellow friends.

"Oh, they don't have to. By the way, are _you_ okay?" She frowned at him. He just smirked and stared at her accusingly.

"You might be smarter than me, but I'm stronger than you."

She could hear the other two occupants of the room stifle their laugh. She turned her glare to them and didn't to her any good. She had some stitches on her left side of the head, which made her wince. Just great, now she can't even glare at anyone.

"Yeah. Whatever. " She replied with a huff. Shiniya just rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair.

"Doctor said you could go after a few hours. I think you should rest." He said.

"Yeah Sakura-chan! You should rest. Or else you won't be able to participate in today's training. You don't want to miss it, do you?" Naruto yelled again, only to get bonked by his leader best-friend.

"How's Ino? She got hurt too, right?" Sakura asked worriedly. Shiniya sighed at her.

"_Everyone's_ fine Sakura. It's yourself you should worry about." Shiniya finally snapped. How can his leader be so reckless about herself.

Sakura flinched at his harsh tone and slumped in defeat. Geez, Shiniya can be angry when the situation calls for it. She decided to endure it quietly rather than getting lectured.

"I've to go speak with the elders and inform them about your condition. It might take more time so Sasuke will wait with you. Naruto will come along with me. He has to check up on everyone." Shiniya informed her. "And you _will_ rest."

And with that final command he left her alone with the leader of werewolves. Great. Note the sarcasm, please. She looked at Sasuke just to find him smirking at her.

"What are you smirking at?" She anything but snapped. His smirk just got wider.

"Don't like being cooped up at one place huh?" Her glare was all the confirmation he needed. He held a book in front of her face.

Sakura looked at the book with wide eyes. It was the book she was searching for before in the library.

"You found it? Thanks." She moved to take the book only to wince and scowl at her handicap.

"Hn. How about getting in better condition before trying to read with one hand?" He remarked dryly. She just huffed and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Just give the damn book. I want to read it." She said aggressively, making a move to take the book with her left hand. She almost felled off the bed in her haste to grab the book. If it weren't for the Uchiha's quick reflex action, she would be lying in a heap on the floor. He immediately straightened her and put her back in her previous position. He placed the pillow upright so she could sit up, as it didn't look like she would be resting anytime soon.

"If you don't stop being this reckless, it will take longer to heal. You leg isn't in good condition either." He said monotonously.

"Don't tell me I'm paralyzed and can't walk forever!" She said with wide eyes. Sasuke just rolled his eyes at her exaggeration.

"Don't fret over it. It's just a mild fracture. You just won't be able to run at inhuman speed." He said as if it was no big deal.

"_What?_ I'm doomed." She sighed heavily, making a frustrated sound. She would slow down everyone if she can't run along with them. "Ugh, it sucks."

"Be grateful, if you were a normal human, it'd have taken months to heal." He informed her just in case she forgot. She rolled her eyes, which hurt by the way.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for the obvious information though."

Sasuke glared at her. She was being unusually bitchy. Here he was going out of his way by accompanying her, but she was busy brooding.

"Gimme the book," she said childishly. "I'm _bored_."

He rolled his eyes at her sudden change of mood, but decided to comply rather than having a heated argument with her. He places a pillow on her lap and opened the book to the first page, considering her broken right hand.

Sakura was delighted and gave him a grateful smile. Then she immediately turned her attention to the book and started reading with a concentrated look on her face. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her hurry. Does she really want to get to know his kinds well? She's always making efforts to bring them all together. But did _he_ make any efforts? Well, if he thinks about it, he hasn't really contributed much.

"Turn"

He snapped out of his thoughts at the sudden voice. He quietly turned the page and observed her. She was a fast reader, like him. Her eyebrows were pulled together in deep concentration. It seemed as if she was solving a very difficult trigonometry sum. Her pink hairs were messy and sticking to her face. The bandage on her head seemed too dark on her pale skin. Her mouth was set in a grim line. She was covered with a white duvet. She was placed in the special room without any second thoughts. When she was brought here, too much blood was already lost. At first he had thought that vampires didn't have blood within them, so it came to him as a surprise about this new discovery.

"Hey, did you talk to Karin? Please apologize to her on my behalf. I'll get to Ino on this matter. Too many chaoses are caused if someone fights. You could see my point now, right? If we keep on fighting like this, we'd just hurt ourselves. So for a better future, we must take a step forward to at least acquaintance, if not friendship." She suddenly said, forgetting about the book.

He knew she would eventually come to this point. She was just that pushy.

"You don't need to apologize. It was Karin's fault to not be wise and calm. In fact, _she_ was the one who hauled you towards the glass shelves. _She_ should be the one to apologize, not _you_." He said harshly. "I guess I've given them too much freedom. Their disciplines and manners are declining. I should be more strict with them."

"Whoa, cool down. It's not like she did it on her own. Ino added fuel to the fire. You can't blame any of them alone. And it doesn't mean that just because one of them is ill-mannered then all of them are the same." She tried to reason with him. "You can't punish everyone because of one's mistake."

"What about you? Your own kinds wanted to kill you." He challenged her. She winced at the reminder.

"Well, it's not their fault. It's our nature to thirst for blood. Sometimes they lose control. I can't really blame them for this." She said grimly. Of course she was sad because they tried to kill her, but she can't blame them entirely.

"You're too forgiving. If you keep them on lose, they will start rebelling against you." He informed her.

"I don't think so. With the way things are going, you could see that they are complying with all my demands. Even if they don't like it, they still do as I order." She pointed out. It was true. Nobody complained at her sudden decision of joining hands with their enemies. He sighed, she was right.

"You won't be able to participate in training." He stated just to annoy her. She huffed at that.

"Who says? I'm the leader of vampires. No one can stop me." She said in an authority tone.

"As the leader of werewolves, I forbid you from taking any kind of part in the training other than mere observance and your presence." He said in a higher-authority tone. "Or the deal's off." He added after she made a move to protest.

Sakura clamped her mouth shut after his concluded result of not complying with him. An idea made its way to her mind.

"Fine, but on one condition." She grinned at him. He merely raised an eyebrow at her sudden excited persona.

"And would that be?" He asked aloof. What could she possibly ask for?

"You've to accompany me tonight to the grounds, by walking." If she can't run, then neither can he.

_Oh._ So _that's_ her strategy huh. She is sure that he won't comply to be left behind so therefore, she can participate in the training. Well, she's in for a surprise.

"Fine." He merely shrugged to annoy her further.

"_The hell_?" she muttered under her breathe. He complied easily without any complain. That's shocking and new for her. She huffed at her loss. There's no other way. She has to keep herself away from any fighting training.

"Don't be so dejected. Because of you, I've to refrain from taking part in the training too." He informed her. If she wasn't there for a lookout, he has to take her place. In her current condition, she won't be able to keep everyone under control.

"Really? That's great. Now I won't be alone!" She said happily, rejoiced by the piece of information she just received.

He rolled his eyes again. What's so exciting about him getting out of the training too? And was she just rebelling because she thought she would be alone all the while they train? Strange, he thought.

"What are going to give as punishment to Karin?" She asked warily, feeling guilty.

"It's not your fault. She is not allowed to attend the training sessions for a week. Also, she is refrained from getting out of her room and attending school as well." He said as if it was no big deal.

"Hey, that's too harsh! Don't be this unjust. I told you it wasn't entirely her fault." She tried to contemplate with him to reduce the punishment.

"No, It's still less for what she had done. She is responsible for your condition. If Shiniya hadn't come on time, you'd be dead by now. Just because she spiraled out of control, a war would have taken place between us. Do you understand the consequences? It's far more serious than you think. What are you planning as the punishment for that blonde?" He asked her in a serious tone. She could easily sense the anger in his eyes, it was just that obvious.

"Uh….a lecture?" She said unsurely. It wasn't her nature to be harsh on her fellow mates. He just shook his head at her.

"You're too forgiving. One day, it'll cause you great trouble." He warned her with an intense gaze.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't you know? To err is human, to forgive is divine." She told him.

"Yeah. But we aren't human, nor are we divinity. Don't you get it? It's much easier to say rather than bring it to action. Even a mistake that seems small to you can actually cause a lot of destruction. We aren't gods to just rewind and prevent any mistake." He pointed it out harshly to her. If she thinks that they could just ignore these little fights, then she's absolutely wrong.

"Uh…okay." She squeaked. She hadn't seen the leader of werewolves this angry before. Maybe he was right. She should be more alert and careful than before.

"Do you realize that we were just this away from breaking the acquaintance? Just a few moments late, and you'd be forever saying goodbye to your immortal life. If Shiniya hadn't arrived on the right moment, if Naruto hadn't be there to restrain Karin from attacking you, if I hadn't been there to bring you here, you'd have been _dead_. It'd not have resulted only in mere dislike and hate, but also a war, which would have not only destroyed both our kinds, but also nearby remote human settlements."

In the heat of the moment, the leader of werewolves didn't realize that he was no longer sitting in the chair, but instead hovering over the pinkette with both of his hands on either side of her head. Seeing him glaring at her with such intensity made her feel intimidated. Her eyes were wide with shock and realm, along with realization. The situation was much worse than she thought. Both were so lost in staring at each other-one in glaring and other at staring-that neither of them noticed the new arrival in the room. It wasn't until the sudden yell, did they notice their current compromising position.

"TEME. JUST BECAUSE WE WENT AWAY FOR A FEW HOURE IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU GOT A CHANCE TO RAPE SAKURA-CHAN!"

Both the leaders snapped their head towards the source of noise, only to find Shiniya staring at them in disbelief and Naruto in complete horror. Both of them looked at the new arrivals with their face flushed in complete embarrassment after realizing that their faces were just centimeters away from each other..

_THE HELL?_ Both the leaders thought at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys~<strong>

**I hope you aren't thinking of killing me. I know I was very much inconsiderate and irresponsible, and I'M EXTREMELY SORRY FOR IT, REALLY.**

**I'm extremely grateful to all the people who believed in me and helped me regain my lost confidence. Thank you all very much.**

**I can't believe there are so many people who care about me and understood my situation. And thank you for all the generous reviews and advises. They were all very much helpful.**

**And also, special thanks to SapphireRivulet for playing a major special role in helping me out of my depression. She has helped me in many ways, and I'm forever grateful to her. She's my idol, honestly.**

**So, all the readers, I've a good news- I'm going to continue all my fics. I've my exams going on, but still I wanted to post this chapter.**

**Once again, THANK YOU to all of you. I'm really, honestly, truthfully grateful for all of your patience and understanding.**

**Please review and let me know your thoughts on this piece of my work. REVIEW.**

**Ja Ne~**


	8. Chapter 7

**Forgotten Uchiha: I'm really glad that you liked my work. To be honest, complements really boost up our confidence as an author. Please keep on reading. Thank you.**

**HinatasHelper: I don't mind you ranting even for a bit. In fact, I'm happy that you took your time to remark on the events you liked in my fic. Thank you for the review and please keep on reading.**

**Sutefanii uchiha: I'm glad that you think my story is awesome. It makes me really happy to keep on reading and reviewing.**

**BeeBeeRox: I've heard of Vampire Knights but I haven't really watched them. I don't think it'd be appropriate to copy their details since I've my own ideas to implement in this fic. I really appreciate for your help though. I'm also glad that you love my story. Please keep on reading and reviewing.**

**Neko the kawatta cat: It's comforting to note that someone is happy that I updated. Thank you for the review and please continue reading.**

**Cindy Medeiros: I'm glad that you love the history. That's a nice idea you've given me. I had almost forgotten about Gaara, and he's one of my favorite characters too. I'm not much sure about GaaSaku, but I'll see if I can add up something up to your satisfaction. Please keep on reading and reviewing.**

**peppermintginger: Oh really, it was cute? You guessed it right. this is the start of their romance. Hehe. I can't wait to write some fluff, but that has to wait. Can't rush the plot, you know. Thank you for reviewing and please continue reading.**

**SapphireRivulet: Oh c'mon! Don't be so modest! I'm glad that you like this story. And about your random question, the thing about the vampires sparkling during the visit from another school will a mystery till the time I update that certain chapter ;)**

* * *

><p>Both of them scrambled away from each other as soon as Naruto remarked their compromising position.<p>

"Um, uh, it's not what it looks like guys. You just misunderstood. We were just having a fight, no, I mean a debate. Yeah, that's right, a debate," she nodded to herself as if she was convincing herself rather than them, "Yeah, so nothing of that sort what you are implying was going on, okay. That's right. Sasuke, say _something_." She gave him a desperate look.

He just glared at her. Her rambling certainly didn't help at all. In fact, they both just seem to take it humorously. Didn't she realize that they were just making fun of both of them? Naruto seemed to be controlling his laughter with great difficulty and Shiniya was in no different case.

"Uh, I just remember some business that I need to attend. I'm going." Shiniya said and practically ran out of the room, unable to control his laughter.

"I'll go along with him. Maybe he will need my help." Naruto, too, with alarming speed, rushed out of the room. His face was getting blue while trying to keep in his laughter.

There was dead silence in the room after both of them left. That was, until the leader of vampires broke it.

"Did I said something wrong? I was just trying to explain them…" she trailed off trying to analyze the situation.

Sasuke smirked at her innocent confusion. She was just too naïve. God, how in the world was she appointed as the leader of vampires? Well, her intelligence and strength certainly played a part in her appointment, which he was sure of. He shook his head and decided to just ignore the current matter. He would deal with Naruto later.

"Leave it," he said, snapping her out of her thoughts. She shrugged and sighed. She was sure she didn't say anything funny. Then why were they laughing?

The leader of werewolves saw confusion clouding up in her eyes, and sighed. She's too persistent, he thought.

"So, what were we arguing about again?" She asked with a grin.

He just ran a hand on his face. If he didn't believe she was naïve, he was sure she did these things purposely just for the sole reason to annoy him.

"Did you hit your head somewhere before?" He asked with irritation lacing his tone.

Sakura giggled at his annoyed tone. It was so easy to irritate him, without even trying. But it would be better to not irritate him further.

"Anyway, when can I get out of this room?" She asked, trying to distract him from planning ways to torture poor Naruto when they would be training.

"Hn. Shiniya has went to ask that." He answered monotonously and sat into the chair beside her bed.

Sakura smiled at him and went back to reading her book, which was nowhere to be found. She looked around and found it lying on the floor. It must have fallen when she scrambled back from the leader of werewolves. Upon the remembrance of the memory, her face heated up at the thought of their proximity.

She looked at the person beside her, who was busy in thinking up a not so funny punishment for his blonde best friend. His hands were crossed in front of him and his face was partially hidden by his bangs. His eyes were dark charcoal that resembled a shiny black gem. His complexion wasn't much tan as seeing that he was a werewolf. To any human, he'd be considered as pale. His ebony hairs contrasted with his face and his high defined cheek bones were definitely doing him justice. His straight nose was perfect and his physique was quite impressive. She didn't doubt that he was a great fighter.

The werewolves are especially known for their training. The entire clan is quite strict about training and also about punishment, which reminded her about Karin and the punishment Sasuke has decided for her. Even though she knew that Karin deserved this punishment, it still left her unsettled. Sure what Karin did was wrong, but she deserves a second chance too. Sakura decided to talk about it to the leader of werewolves.

"Sasuke?" She asked for his attention. He snapped out of his reverie and turned to face her.

"Hn?"

"About Karin's punishment, I want you to-"

"I'm not going to lessen it or ignore it altogether. She has to face the consequences for what she has done." He reprimanded. His tone made it clear that he'd not be lenient about the punishment at all. But she can always try.

"I'm not telling you to cancel her punishment altogether, but you can at least rethink about it. I mean, no matter the way you look at it, she is not the only one responsible. Ino has a partake in this punishment too." Sakura tried to reason with him. Judging by his furrowed brows, it seemed to work.

"How about we give them a punishment which involves both of them to do it together? It'll definitely be helpful in the alliance part as well as they will have time to understand each other. Don't you think it'd be much better than giving them separate punishments?" Her eyes glittered with new founded hope.

"Hn. That would work, I guess." He agreed, not because he believed in what she said, but because she was practically his face with all sparkling eyes and a stupid grin on her face. How can he say no to that face? It's not like he thought that it was cute or something. Of course not. He is so _not_ getting mushy and all over a cute face. _Not_ at all. It's just that she might have proven a point about extending their alliance. Yes, that's what it is about. He was trying to convince himself even though there was no need for it. However, he still hasn't learnt that _denial_ is _not_ a river in Egypt.

He gazed at his object of confusion, only to find her immersed in her thoughts with the stupid grin in place. It's unfair, he thought. Here he is confused about why he actually agreed for and there she is enjoying the fact that she made him agree with her. Wait. Did she just make him change his punishment for the red-head? _Damn it_.

"So, when are we going on the training grounds?" Sakura asked him.

Since she can't go at her inhuman speed, she has to go human way, that is, by walking. No matter what, if she isn't present during the training time, there would surely be havoc. There would be no chance that the vampires won't find a reason to start a fight. So, in order to maintain peace, she has to reach there on time, which is possible only if she starts her way earlier to the grounds. So basically, she has to confirm the timing with Sasuke before she's discharged from the hospital. As if on cue, Shiniya entered the room with Naruto trailing along behind him, grinning at them.

"You're allowed to go home but no inhuman tasks at all," Shiniya addressed her with a narrowed gaze. "That includes running and fighting as well. Be it training or battle."

The pinkette just pouted at that. _Great_, she thought, _this all had to happen just when they all were getting along._ It's not like she doesn't want to trust them, but it's just that they were prone to be immature when it comes to tolerance. She sighed one last time before getting up, or rather, _trying_ to get up.

"I'll help you," Shiniya said, just a moment before Sasuke was going to offer his assistance.

Shiniya supported the pinkette with his right arm snaked around her waist and taking her left hand in his. She gave him a grateful smile, not noticing the dark aura coming from the leader of werewolves.

Naruto looked at his best friend aka the leader of werewolves. He didn't miss how Sasuke's eyes flashed dangerously when Shiniya rested his arm on the pinkette's waist, nor the way he glared at the wall opposite him when the leader of vampires placed her hand on Shiniya's. Well, if it isn't a sign of budding romance between both of the leaders? He will make sure of bugging his best friend about it later. He was closer to him than anyone else, so he doesn't need evidence to get to know the feeling's of his best friend. And the clenched fists were enough proof that the leader of the werewolves was _jealous_.

"Well, I'll see you at 11:30 pm?" Sakura asked effectively snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts.

Naruto noted the softening up of his eyes, the unclenching of his fists, when the pinkette addressed him.

"Hn"

The pinkette took that as a positive response. Then with a wave of her hand she exited the room along with her friend.

"Teme, let's go."

* * *

><p>Sakura was in her own room, relaxing on her bed while facing the window adjacent to the bed... She told Shiniya that now she would be fine on her own and send him off to get Ino. Even though he was reluctant on leaving her alone in this state, he couldn't dismiss her order, so he left. She had some serious talking to do with her blonde friend. She heard a knock on her door.<p>

"Come in," Sakura permitted, already knowing the intruder. Her guess proved to be correct when she saw a blob of blonde enter her room.

"Where's Shiniya?" She asked noting his absence.

"He said he has to take care of business about something related to tonight's training," Ino replied with a shrug.

Sakura sighed and turned to face her blonde companion with a serious face. It was time her companions learn some discipline. Sasuke was right, even though she didn't admit it in front of him. She has given her sub-ordinates too much freedom of doing things on their own.

"Ino, do you know why I called you here?" The pinkette asked fixing her green eyes on the blue one's that of her friend.

"I guess something regarding about what happened today?" The blonde guessed.

Sakura put down the book she was reading carefully on the table beside her bed and turned her full attention towards Ino.

"Ino, do you trust me?" Sakura questioned.

"Of course. Why are you even asking me that?" Ino asked. It was totally absurd for her to answer that. Sakura was her friend, and she trusted her with her life.

"I know that. But I'm not asking if you trust me as your _friend,_ but as your _leader_. Do you?" Again she asked the same thing, though with different reference this time.

Ino narrowed her eyes and regarded the situation. Something was different with her leader, but she couldn't put a finger on it.

"Yeah," she answered.

"If you trust me, then you should also _believe_ that what things I bring in action actually have a _reason_ behind them." Sakura carefully voiced her opinion.

"I already know that, Sakura. Why are we even talking about _this_ anyway?" The blonde questioned frustrated at her leader's questioning about this matter.

"If you already know that, then why are you so focused on destroying the alliance that I worked so hard to get?" This time, the blonde noted the underlying anger in her tone. "What actions you take brings some _consequences_, which you know, could result in break out of a _war_. If the werewolves had intertwined in yours and Karin's fight, I'm sure other vampires would have gotten involved too. That could have resulted in a war. Am I right?"

"Yeah," Ino said with eyes downcast. Now she got the underlying meaning of her questions.

"We aren't gods Ino. We can't just rewind everything and pretend as if nothing ever happened. Damn it! Just _what_ is it that you all don't get?" She finally lashed out.

Ino widened her eyes at the angry tone of her best friend. Sure she has seen her angry before, but nothing of this sort.

"The only reason I'm tolerating your rash behavior is because I trust you Ino. But what you have done is making me rethink of my own decisions." She calmed herself down. Getting angry isn't going to help her in this matter.

"I wasn't the one who started it. That red-head was th-" Ino started only to be cut-off by her leader.

"It doesn't matter who started it, Ino. It's the fact that you have contributed in it enough for blaming you. You could have easily avoided all this by just ignoring whatever she said. But what you did was the _exact _opposite." The pinkette stated without a hint of condolence.

"I understand," the blonde said with remorse in her tone.

Sakura sighed.

"Can I trust you?"

Ino snapped her head towards her leader. Did she heard right?

"What?" She wanted to confirm that.

"Don't make me repeat myself. I know you heard it very well the first time."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, you can trust me."

"But, _can_ I trust you enough to not repeat today's event? _Can _I trust you enough to not cause havoc like today again? _Can_ I trust you to help me with my ambition of maintaining peace between both the clans?"

Ino locked her gaze with the green eyes of her leader. This was the first time that her trust was being questioned. And she'll make sure it is the last time too. She wouldn't give another chance to question her honesty.

"Yes," Ino answered with determination in her eyes and Sakura didn't doubt it even for a moment.

"Well, that's all for now. But don't think that you get off with just a lecture. I'll tell you your punishment when it's decided." Sakura smirked at her.

"What? There's a _punishment_?" The blonde couldn't believe her ears. There hasn't been a single time when the leader of vampires had given a punishment to someone. Then why _now_?

"Of course. Actions have their consequences, you know. Do you doubt my decisions?" The pinkette asked her with a challenging gaze. Ino knew better than to question her leader's decision. She always has a good reason behind every action she takes.

"No"

"Then you're dismissed for now. Go, scurry along now. And don't you do something that'd disappoint me again." Sakura warned. "This patient needs some rest in a while too, you know."

Ino nodded and exited the room. It would be an understatement that she was nervous about her punishment. She got a dreading feeling about it, too.

* * *

><p>Sakura smiled at herself. She couldn't believe what she just did. That was one hell of a lecture she gave to Ino. And judging from the blonde's actions, she was sure that it worked.<p>

She watched the clock situated on the wall facing opposite to her. It was almost time that the leader of werewolves arrives to receive her. As if on cue, she heard the footsteps before her house. Immediately, she picked up her jacket and rushed to open her front door, facing the black-haired leader of werewolves, who was about to knock her door.

She grinned at him and greeted him with a hello.

"Let's get going, shall we?" She asked with excitement sparkling in her eyes.

He just rolled his eyes. As usual, she was excited over nothing. Or maybe it was because she was _with him_? He quickly dismissed the thought as soon as it came. It just proved that now she was feeling alright. Nothing to worry about. Not that he was _worried_ about her. Of course not. Sure he was anxious over the fact that there were a lot of glass pieces in her skin, but he wasn't _worried_ about it. Not even a _bit_. To _whom_ is he trying to prove that anyway?

Sakura was biting her lower lip in excitement. She wasn't really sure that what is it exactly that she was excited about. Maybe because she was walking for the first time in many years or because this was the first time she was _alone_ with the leader of werewolves. Maybe it was both.

"Have you decided the punishment?" The black-haired leader asked, keeping his eyes on the path they were walking on. He was keeping an eye just in case the pink-haired leader _tripped_ over a piece of stone and decides to break some more of her bones.

"No, not really. I was thinking about discussing it with you. Considering that Karin's involved in it I thought it was the best I could do." Sakura replied with a shrug, her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

Sasuke gave her look which could be considered as that of exasperation. She was still too much lenient. But that's what makes her what she is, he guessed. She was forgiving, but that is her nature. He was feeling warm all over inside. He refused to admit that it was because of the company of a certain pink-haired leader.

He remembered their proximity at the hospital room and his face started to heat up. He was thankful for the cover of darkness provided by the night so that the leader of vampires couldn't see his face. He denied the fact that he was _blushing_, because there was _no_ way that could ever happen. It was just because it was too hot here. Yes, that's the cause, definitely. But why are his eyes twitching then? Uchiha's do _not blush_. _Never._ And he was so _not_ in _denial._

He faced the pink-haired leader of vampires, only to find her grinning at nothing in front of her. And no, his eyes did _not_ soften up. They _so_ did not. He sighed. It was going to be a long, _long _night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys!<strong>

**I'm really, really sorry for the late update. Finals just got over, so now I'm free.**

**Though i can't promise about frequent updates since I'm joining guitar and piano classes along with sketching, but I'll try my best.**

**If you aren't hellbent on killing me for delaying my update, then please review. And I hope that this chapter is not much short.  
><strong>

**I'm a bit unsure about my plot so any ideas about it are more than welcome and will be appreciated greatly.**

**Please let me know about what you think of this chapter through your review.**

**Ja Ne~**


	9. Chapter 8

**cutecookiechick: Well, your wait is over! Tada! Here's the chapter 9. Thanks for the review and enjoy reading. I hope it's all up to your liking:)**

**BeeBeeRox: Yep, Sasuke's falling in love. Hehe. I just love writing his character. Don't worry, love. I won't discontinue any of my fics. So relax and enjoy my chapters, if they are any good. Thanks for the review and please keep on reading :D**

**ILoveSxS: Yeah, Sasuke does like Sakura. He's dumb to not notice it. Anyway, please continue reading and reviewing. Thanks!**

**Angel0wing0writer: Nah, its fine. Better late than never, right? Looks like you have a busy life. Thanks for the review and continue reading, please :D**

**AnaO: Oh, really? I'll take that as a compliment, teehee :P I like writing Sasuke's character. Please keep on reading and reviewing.**

**SapphireRivulet: Really? Naaaaw. Now I'm happy. Yeah, Sasuke in denial is so cute~ Well, here it is. Enjoy the chapter and review, love XD**

**peppermintginger: Yep, he's in denial. LOL. Let's take this romance slowly, alright? ^_^ Please keep on reading reviewing. Thanks :D**

**Azu-susi-chan: I'm glad you love this story. Haha. I updated now. Thanks for reviewing, and please keep on reading :D**

**Moonlight102310: I'm glad you love the way it's going. Please keep on reading and reviewing this fic. Thanks!**

**Neko the kawatta cat: Aww, really now? I love Sasuke too! Thanks for reviewing and continue reading, please:)**

**LadyMartel4000: Haha, thanks so much. You think it's awesome? I'm glad so then! Please keep on reading and reviewing this fic XD**

**blankstateofmind: You liking this fic is like me getting a promotion XD So many compliments, god! I'm on cloud 99 XP Thanks for reviewing and for being my beta. Please keep on reading and I hope you liked this chapter :D**

**ranxshin-chan4eva: Naaaw, my fic is cool? That's so nice of you to stay. I'm glad that you liked it. Thanks for reviewing and continue reading :D**

**KiiroIka: Aww, now really? I'm delighted that you liked this fic. Thanks for your respect. Hugs to you, too. Please keep on reading and reviewing:)**

**blackdiamond jester: Hahaha! I'm so glad that you this story of mine. Aww, you are excited to read what gonna happen next? Well, here it is! Enjoy reading, and don't forget to review ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>BETA-READER: blankstateofmind (Sado-chan, you're awesome!)<strong>

**A/N: Starting now, sado-chan will be beta reader of this fic. Aww man, I'm so happy about it XD Now my chapters would be more readable. Read the A/N at the end of chappie ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>They were just a few meters away from the clearing. The darkness covered a great deal of the forest, so their presence was barely noticeable. Sasuke kept his eyes in front, trying not to let them wander around, especially to his left, where the leader of vampires was squinting to get a look at the grounds. She had a bad sense of estimating distance, he guessed. It had been silent between them for a few good minutes since their last talk. But he was expecting the pinkette to open her mouth anytime.<p>

"Hey, Sasuke?" He badly tried to conceal his smirk, but failed, and was once again thankful for the cover of darkness.

"Hn?"

"I thought of a very good idea as a punishment for Ino and Karin."

He turned his head to face her, and found her almost in his face with those big sparkly eyes and a goofy grin again. He sweat-dropped at her gleeful expression, but raised an eyebrow nonetheless.

"And what would that _very good idea_ of yours be?" She could sense the sarcasm in his tone, and for once badly felt the urge to punch him. But she restrained her irate emotion.

"What does Karin hates the most?" She questioned him with a raised brow. He gave her a confused glance before knocking through his brain for an answer. After a second, he answered.

"Cooking." He had witnessed the way the red-head always seemed to complain about cooking to him and her friends.

"Are you sure?" She asked him again; though this time she looked almost conceited.

"Hn. Why?" Nobody keeps an Uchiha in the dark.

"I was thinking about giving them a punishment that would not be to their liking. As a matter of fact, our kind doesn't cook, so it's dubious that Ino would like it much either. I just wanted to confirm that about Karin."

"What about cooking?" He didn't understand it. What punishment could possibly come out of _cooking_? Has the leader of vampires finally lost her mind? Maybe she hit her head when Karin pushed her? He ignored the dark feeling of fury when ruminating about the incident.

"Well, if both of them hate cooking, they wouldn't like it much if their punishment is a _cooking_ contest."

Yep, that's the case. The leader of vampires is a nutcase. He must ask Shiniya for a mental asylum booking for his leader. It seems that she doesn't have common sense anymore. Maybe the medic drugged the pinkette and she had lost her mind?

Sakura frowned prettily, because she could almost _hear _his thoughts. He was judging her. How undignified for her. Her mind was on its place.

"Sasuke, at least listen before deciphering what I said."

He smirked at her frown. Quite an appealing expression it was. As quickly as the thought came, he mentally kicked himself. What in the world was he thinking again?

"Explain." He nodded at her, silently conveying that he decided to hear out her first before booking her a place at mental asylum, though he doubted that there was any special vampire mental asylum.

"If they compete against each other they'd eventually try to win, meaning they would keep their hate for cooking aside."

"Yeah, I get that. But what about it? It doesn't help the alliance part even a bit, like you wanted. In fact, they'd be at each other's throat to win. It'd cause more harm than help." He put the point across. Her plan had many loopholes, and was likely to counterattack.

Sakura knew he was right. It wouldn't be very helpful and was likely to cause much chaos.

"You're right. Then how about you suggest something?" She was challenging him, he knew it.

Doing quick calculations, he came up with an idea that'd most likely be beneficial. He was an Uchiha after all. Nothing less to be expected from a prodigy.

"How about instead of competing against each other letting them compete with each other? Together as partners, they'd surely bury their hatchet to win."

She just knew he was smirking. She could just feel it. Now that she thought about it, it was quite helpful in making them get along with each other. But for them to win, they'd have to face strong opponents. And who is able to cook? Certainly not her.

"And who'd be their opponents?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Hn. Who knows?" He shrugged. He could practically _sense_ the glare she was giving him.

They stepped into clearing, and realized they were late. All the vampires were already lined in, forming a half circle, while the werewolves were forming the other half circle, albeit a bit far from the vampires. Sakura sighed at the scene. These were the results of today's incident. She saw Ino at the front, barking orders to other vampires behind her to pay attention to the training. Her blue eyes held a determined gaze. The pinkette smiled at that. Her lecture seemed to have some effect on the blonde.

Her attention was snapped to another blond coming towards them. His blond spiky hair was ruffling against the wind as he ran up to them with a grin.

"Sakura-chan, teme, you both are late." The blond werewolf stated in a teasing tone. Sakura didn't catch on the meaning, but her dark-haired companion did.

"Dobe, mind your own business," the Uchiha growled, catching the hidden implication of his best friend.

"Whoa! Relax teme! No need to get all possessive." Naruto raised his hands in defense.

Sasuke gave him a vicious glare, silently threatening him to shut his trap. The dobe had no idea what he was saying. He was not being _possessive_. Like for _real_.

"Hey, Naruto. How's the training going?" Sakura asked, distracting them both from their glaring contest. His grin was back in place when she addressed him.

"It's great, Sakura-chan! Aw man, I wish I could fight you." He said eyeing the cast around her right hand. Sakura scowled. Now she really wanted to do some training.

Sasuke noticed the sudden change in her mood, and sighed. He decided to keep her distracted, or else she'd start to annoy him about participating in the training.

"Dobe, go for the perimeter around the grounds. Take Sakura with you." The leader of werewolves ordered his companion.

The pinkette looked at him, surprised, but didn't question him. Surely she could afford some time away from watching everyone training. But she gave an unsure glance to her subordinates where they stood discussing the strategic stances.

"Roger!"

She looked at Naruto—who seemed delighted by the predicament of being put together with her. Sensing her stare, the blond turned to face her and gave her a grin. Sakura smiled back and was glad that this alliance was working.

"Let's go, Sakura-chan. Teme here wouldn't be happy if we got back later than expected."

They both turned to Sasuke when he snorted, as if contouring Naruto's statement.

"You better bring her back before training ends." The leader of werewolves warned the blond.

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon Sakura-chan!" With that said, both of them turned towards north, but not before Sasuke gave her an assuring glance that he'd look after all of them who are training.

* * *

><p>Sakura couldn't keep the smile off her face as the blond continued to ramble about ramen being the best food in the world and having a prick of a best friend. He made her laugh most of the time and tended to make his statements more exasperated than necessary.<p>

"Naruto, do you hate me?" Sakura asked; her tone slightly wary.

Naruto stopped his rambling and turned to her with a confused expression on his face.

"No, of course not, Sakura-chan. Who would you ask me that?" He asked with an absurd tone, wondering why the pinkette asked him such a strange question.

"Well, since you're a werewolf and I'm a vampire, then I thought…" she trailed off.

For a second there was just silence, before the big-mouthed blond burst out laughing. He gave her an unbelieving look, before continuing his stride.

"Sakura-chan, I never considered your kind as my enemies. In fact, I'd always look for a chance to get along with your kind. Fighting isn't really my style. I just love to make friends. And anyway, it's not your fault that you're a vampire and that I'm a werewolf. We all are the same, supernatural creatures, I mean. When you first introduced the idea of the alliance, no one could've been happier than me. I always nagged teme about that, but he'd never pay enough attention whenever vampires were into consideration."

The blond shrugged and a grin lit up his face. Sakura was momentarily blinded by the shine his face emitted. He truly was one of a kind. No wonder he was the only one who managed to become the best friend of the brooding black-haired leader of werewolves. She returned his grin with one of her own goofy one.

"That's very nice of you, Naruto. It's a relief to know that not all of you hate us." Her smile could have lit up the world.

"Ha ha, Sakura-chan! Don't fret over it. Now let's hurry before teme decides to slit my throat for no reason." He grinned.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't let him do that." She winked at him before they both burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was fuming. Literally. The dobe hadn't yet returned with the pinkette. Didn't he warn him to bring Sakura before training ended? Although there was lots of time left before training is wrapped up, but <em>still<em>. He wasn't used to keeping an eye over them all alone. He refused to admit that he actually _missed_ the presence of the pink-haired leader of vampires.

Just as he was about to go search for them, he saw both of them coming from the trees, laughing at something. Being a keen observer, he sensed something changed. The left hand of the pinkette was not in a good condition. He immediately glared at his blond-haired friend, who was giving him a sheepish grin, as if apologizing for something. Sakura on the other hand looked quite happy. He could literally see the illuminating glow on her face.

"What happened?" There was no chance of lying to him, when he already knew something had happened.

"Nothing teme! Nothing at all! Right, Sakura-chan?" he turned to Sakura with a pleading look, who just smiled at him in return.

"Of course, nothing happened. Why are you asking such a question, Sasuke?" He didn't miss the wink she sent at Naruto. Well, that just confirmed his suspicions.

"You better start speaking the truth before I _strangle_ you dobe." There was no room left for avoiding the matter.

Naruto flinched at the intensity of the smoldering glare his dark-haired best friend was sending him. He knew better than facing the wrath of his leader.

"Well, you see teme, we were walking and walking, like _really_ walking, and then I was kind of changing my sides while walking and I might have _accidently_ made Sakura-chan trip." The blonde said that all in one breathe. His expression could have looked like that of one who was going to be beheaded.

"Yeah Sasuke, it was just an accident. Nothing big. No harm done." She was going to raise her hands in surrender, but winced when she hurt them while realizing that both were useless. Her left wrist was dislocated, though with her vampiric powers, it'd heal by tomorrow morning.

"I can _see_ that, Sakura." His voice was strained, as if trying to control his anger.

Naruto back away a few steps, in case his friend suddenly phased and decided to attack, though that was quite unlikely. But to his surprise, his friend just took a few calming breaths before turning to him with a malicious glare. Oh how he wished that the ground would open up and swallow him right then and there.

"Sasuke, it was an _accident_." She pressed on the word so that he will spare Naruto's life. That boy is kind of her best friend now. She would like to spend more time with him and get to know him, so it'd be better if Sasuke didn't kill him _now_.

Sasuke spoke in a voice so peaceful and gentle that it made the words strangely more threatening. "I'm not going to kill you now, because it would upset Sakura."

If the blond wasn't in such a dire situation he'd have snickered at the possessive tone his best friend spoke in. He himself isn't aware of his changing feeling towards the pinkette. Well, he always thought his best friend was kind of slow in these kinds of things. That stupid teme.

He heard a giggle come from their pink-haired companion, who was enjoying the show between the two best friends.

"It would bother you in the morning, if you kill him." She said in a teasing voice. "He's your best friend, after all."

"I wonder how that happened," the Uchiha grumbled to himself, which didn't go unheard by the blond.

"HEY!" Naruto protested against him.

Sasuke turned his attention towards the blond again. "_This_ time I'm leaving you. But if you _ever_ bring her back damaged again—and I don't care whose fault it is; I don't care if she merely trips, or if a meteor falls out of the sky and hits her head—if you return her to me in less than perfect condition that I left her in, you will be running on your next perimeter with _three_ legs. Do you understand that, _Naruto_?"

Naruto's expression turned from sheepish to horrid, and Sakura couldn't help but snicker at that. It was amusing to watch the always-cool Uchiha getting riled up at such a trivial matter, the one that's related to _her_. If she wasn't' a vampire, she'd have resembles a tomato right now. To think that Sasuke was concerned about her…

"Really? I've never seen a wolf running on three legs. It'd be fun to watch, ne." She squealed, and looked partly intrigued by the idea.

The blonde turned to her, horrified that she was actually _thinking _of him running on three legs.

"Sakura-chan!" He whined like a kicked puppy, his big eyes slightly watering.

"I was just kidding, Naruto. You know I didn't mean that." She patted his head, and ruffled his golden locks before winking at him.

"Hn."

"Oh c'mon Sasuke! You know it wasn't Naruto's fault. He didn't do it purposely." The pinkette stated in an _exasperated_ tone. It hurt his male-pride, really. And here he was worried about her. No, wait. He wasn't _worried_ about her. Nope. Nada. _Zilch_. His eyes were twitching again. He literally wanted to smack himself, but held back with great difficulty.

"Whatever." With that said, he turned to join the wolves who were discussing about some strategies. He noticed the gentle smile he received from the pink-haired leader of vampires, calming him a bit, not that he'd ever _admit_ it. He also noticed the I-know-it-all grin Naruto gave him, and decided to get back to his blond friend later. That dobe better be prepared.

"Looks like he's not very happy," Sakura commented, though still smiling. Naruto gave her a reassuring look.

"Don't worry over that, Sakura-chan. He'd come around eventually. He can't complete his day without getting broody and all, you know."

"Hmm, I wonder who gets him angry all the time." Sakura gave him an accusing look.

"Sakura-chan! You're such a meany!" The blond whined again.

"Hai hai. Sorry." They both grinned at each other.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, I forgot to ask you. How are your injuries?"

"Better than before. If I spent time with you, it'll just accelerate my healing." At that, Naruto gave her an incredulous look.

"Sakura-chan, you're making fun of me, aren't you?" He pouted.

The pinkette gave a nervous laugh. Naruto was quite skilled in knowing people. He had this kind of vibe around him that just makes you want to speak with him. He had a kind nature, and most of all, he had the willpower to make things happen. There's a spark in his eyes that says that he believes that world could be a better place, which vampires and werewolves could survive together, that he has faith in her decisions. It was more than enough for her to think that she made the right decision by forming this alliance. It wouldn't be fruitless after all. Somehow, both Naruto and Sasuke are making her believe in her assessment.

She had formed a forbidden alliance, which would further bring peace to them. Though the alliance is just until the upcoming battle, and until the other school visits are over, she had faith that the alliance will prolong and would eventually be a permanent one. That would ensure a secure future for both the kinds. For now, all she could do is put faith in Sasuke, in Naruto, in Ino, in Shiniya, in everyone. And for once, she got a new found hope in future, in herself, in her friends, in everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Heyya~<strong>

**It's been a month since I posted 8****th**** chapter, right? Well, here was the 9****th**** chapter. I couldn't help but add Naruto's interaction. He's just so **_**cute**_** XD**

**Thanks to blackdiamond jester, who woke me up from my slumber and told me to update. I started writing this chapter immediately ^_^ **

**I've almost the whole plot out in my mind. Yes people, I know how this all is gonna end and all, finally. And no, the end is far off. Banned Love isn't going to end too early. Maybe two years… Hehe XP**

**I hope Sasuke's character wasn't much overboard or OOC. I tried to keep him in character. But, oh well, that's for you to decide. I'm taking their relationship slowly. We don't want them to just fall over each other, now do we? Let's take this romance slow and steady, and they will form an unbreakable bond ^_^ I love writing jealous Sasuke, possessive Sasuke, and overprotective Sasuke XD That threat is stolen directly from Eclipse, I know. But I just couldn't help but add it :3 Are you excited about Ino's and Karin's punishment? You _should_ be. It's gonna take a turn and will contribute to the budding romance between Sas-cakes and Sakura-chan XD  
><strong>

**Now, my readers, review for me, won't you? I'm expecting to pass **_**110**_** reviews mark. If I get 110 reviews, you all will get cookies and muffins from me. If I cross **_**120**_** reviews mark, you all will get chocolate bars from me. And if I get past **_**130**_** reviews mark, ALL OF YOU WILL GET ICE-CREAM! BOOYAH!**

**Naaaw, don't leave without a review, please I've 70 Alerts for this fic, so I should originally expect 70 reviews, but I'm not hoping for too much. But I can expect at least 40-50 reviews, right? Or maybe not… *sigh* I don't know my capabilities, hehe :P Well, this fic is going smoothly. If you review, I'll update the next chapter sooner.**

**And if I'm too much overwhelmed by the number of reviews I get, I'll reveal a secret about the ending of this fic in the next chapter. You want to know it, right? **

**Then REVIEW, my lovelies!**

**~azura14**

**P.S. I'm going to post chapter 1 of "Eau De Nil" tomorrow. Look out for it, will you? And don't forget to review too. I love the response this fic got with it's opening XD  
><strong>


End file.
